Dimensional Heroes: Change
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our alliance arrives on Korra's world where they not only try and revive a lost nation but for a final clash with the Titans. Enjoy the final installment of the Olympos XII saga.
1. A Breath of Fresh Air

It had been a couple of weeks after the Hyrule War and the arrival to Republic City. So far, the groups been keeping close to Air Temple Island since finding the last of the Olympos XII as well as locating Centurion has been proving difficult.

"Okay...after so many weeks, we haven't found a single clue as to where the last of the Olympos XII are." Mylene said.

"And it's become more difficult with those vines covering parts of the city too." Lana said.

"But we know he's somewhere in this world." Himeno said.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to dig deeper and deeper if we wanna find him." Roy said.

"Ah...such words have never been said...even by a fledgling."Said a familiar Rito.

"Revali...ugh...why couldn't you have left across the world like the other champions?" Hope groaned.

"Hey, when we agreed to protect this world, we all had to split. Mipha watches the water tribes, Daruk keeps watch over the Fire Nation, Urbosa to the Earth Kingdom, so that naturally left me with the air temples. But since all the still living airbenders are on this island, it was a natural move for me." Revali said.

"So in short, you get stuck with the easiest job." Ty said.

"Revali of the four champions, I have heard many great things about you and the other champions. It's an honor to finally meet you in person." Lana said.

"And it is an honor for you to meet with me." Revali said.

"Don't worry, he's… he's always like this." Sakura said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Korra around?" Connor asked.

"She's unfortunately still trying to clear the vines from the city...you know, the vines unleashed when you clashed with Unalaq." Revali said.

"Right… one of the unfortunate side effects of Unalaq's attacks on Republic City, he made Vines grow all over from the spirit world. And since Korra left both portals open, that's another story." Kazuichi mentioned.

"Is there any reason why she kept the portals between the two worlds open?" Reflet asked.

"To allow better bonding between the Human and Spirit worlds, I guess." Hope said.

"Mail Call for Hope the Victor!" Stoj called out as she flew over to Hope and handed him an envelope that had the initials HV on it.

"Huh...what could this be about?" Hope pondered tearing it open. "It's...an invitation? Congratulations, Hope the Victor. You have been selected by the BF committee to be the second representative for Hero World at the upcoming Buddy Masters Tournament." he read.

"Buddy Masters Tournament?" Sakura asked as hope perked up.

"This… is the greatest moment of my life!" Hope cheered.

"What's the commotion about?" Jexi asked as he and David approached.

"I just got invited to the Buddy Masters!" Hope said.

"So? Me and David were invited weeks ago." Jexi said showing the same letter.

"Buddyfight? Oh, you mean that card game you guys were talking about." Marco said.

"Yeah. It's a pretty intense but fun card game all three of us are fans of." Jexi said.

"So, what worlds did you guys get picked to represent? It's Hero world for me." Hope said.

"Do you really have to ask that? Me and David never changed the worlds we played as." Jexi said.

"I don't know why we got these letters in advance, though. I have a bad feeling about this. Tournaments like that always have something going on." David said. "Though, all the same, I'm sure some of you would be interested in the game, too."

"Still...it is a tournament. There's a good chance we might end up facing one another." Jexi said.

"What so wrong about that? We've all fought each other before." Hope said.

"I haven't seen Jexi play a lot, so I don't know what kind of strategies he'd come up with." David said. "Still, a little friendly competition wouldn't hurt every now and then."

"Yeah, it totally wouldn't. Even if we aren't gonna be there." Connor said.

"Why not come with us after the Titans are stopped to watch them compete?" Ace asked.

"Sorry but no can do. Been away from Alola way too long." Connor said.

"So you're worried. It's understandable." Ace said.

"But don't worry. If you need us, were a call away." Connor assured.

"So...how many titans do you guys think remain besides Centurion?" Kagura asked.

"There are the large normal variety." AJ said. "But those are just grunts. The only real main titans left to defeat are Grimoire and Centurion."

"And Phos has disappeared to who knows where." Papelne said.

"Wait...large normal variety?" Zexi asked.

"Uh...yeah. Like the titans of ancient greek mythology? Those were at the temple where we were." Natalie said. "But I think those are just grunts."

"So who are the real threats?" Ty asked.

"Centurion and Grimoire, of course." David said. "There should be one more, but we haven't got anything on them."

"So we don't know who it is…" Hope said before Bumi ran up.

"Everyone! You're not gonna believe what just happened to me!" Bumi called out of breath before turning to Ikki. "Where's your father?"

"DAD!" Ikki called at the top of her lungs, making Tenzin barrel outside.

"I bet that had to hurt." Saki said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tenzin asked.

"The most amazing, wondrous, fantastical thing occurred!" Bumi said running up. "I can airbend." he said before the group looked on not reacting.

"Sure...and I'm the king of the moon." Connor said as most of them laughed.

"Can you demonstrate it to us then?" Al asked.

Bumi of course tried to as nothing happened.

"See, he's just trying to mess with us." Asta said.

"Though he hasn't shown proof. He is telling the truth, correct?" Medusa asked.

"As Medusa….that is so stupid. People can tell things like that just to gain attention." Gajeel said.

"Still, is it true?" Hope asked.

Later at dinner…

"Korra...Are you feeling okay?" Ace asked.

"Sure I'm okay. It's only a bunch of stupid vines and the press breathing down my neck. No problem." Korra said sarcastically.

"It doesn't hurt to ask us for help you know. We're your friends after all." Saaya said.

"Yeah, I know…" Korra said sitting down. "What's up with him?"

"Bumi says he airbender earlier, but he can't now. Oh, and I guess he's not very good at knitting." Bolin chimed in.

"And this boy had the gall to insult my word." Medusa said as she comically put Gajeel in a choke hold.

"Medusa, don't choke anyone while were eating, please." Hope said.

"My apologies Sir Hope." Medusa said before giving Gajeel a mischievous glare. "I'll get you later."

"I gotta say, your happy little family has doubled in size since I last saw it. And it's great being part of this one." Bolin siad.

"Isn't Mako getting in on this?" Toma asked.

"Nope, even though Tenzin invited us both to stay here since our apartment is a vine habitat now, he still has his work at the Police station to do."

"Well in any case, it's nice for some of us newcomers to formally meet Korra's friends." Ace said.

"Did you see that?! I think the napkin moved!" Bumi called out.

"You blew on it." Kya annoyingly replied.

"Maybe it only works when I'm in danger." Bumi theorized. "Hey, Ishihara! Shoot me with an Icicle!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Are you crazy, Bumi?!" Aluche asked.

"David, are you even getting anything Bumi's trying to do?" Cyrille asked.

"Maybe, but my Icicles are too fast as I am now. I just shoot one and BOOM! Right on the head before he even has a chance to react. I'm not the best sparring partner for that sort of thing." David said.

"Look alive, Uncle Bumi!" Meelo called out throwing a small plate Bumi's way. Bumi suddenly reacted and trapped the plate in a sphere of rotating air, shocking everyone in the room.

"I told you!" Bumi called, shocked as well.

"Well, I'll be damned." David said.

"He's really doing it. Looks amazing." Leonis said.

"You people that doubted him gonna take back what you said now?" Marco asked.

"I think they're too shocked to respond." Ty said.

"That's karma for ya." Ace said.

"Wow...first the Buddy Masters, now this? This is becoming one weird yet exciting week." Hope said.

The next morning, Bumi was trying to practice airbending in real life.

"I cant figure this out!" Bumi said frustrated.

"What could've caused Bumi to suddenly start airbending out of the blue?" Hope wondered.

"It could be something related to Harmonic Convergence. Maybe this is part of the worlds way of putting things back in order." Revali said.

"So it's granting non benders the ability to bend, but what about those already capable of bending?" Ace asked.

"I'm pretty sure benders wouldn't be affected. What I know is that people could start awakening to airbending." Revali said. "Which would mean a rebuilding of the air bending temples and civilization all together."

"Which means no more lazy days for you here." Jexi said.

"Maybe it's for the best. It was getting boring just laying around here." Revali said.

"It's more than just Bumi." A voice said as Lin Beifong and Mako arrived. "Tell him." Lin said.

"Last night, I got a report. I came to the building and the guy inside airbended a door at me before escaping into the city." Mako said.

"He slipped right out of our hands. Besides him, there's probably a lot more airbenders across the Four Nations." Lin said. "Seems like we'll be going on a little airtrip."

"Uh...getting a little ahead, aren't we? We still need to find the guy who ran off." Jexi said.

"I didn't say we would be going now, we're still looking for the guy." Lin said a bit annoyed.

"Where should we start?" Korra asked.

"Um, maybe it's best if you guys leave this to the police. Y'know… police business." Mako said.

"Police or not, you should at least let us help. We can cover more ground that way." Spade said.

"Uh...no. We don't need any more help." Mako said.

"We'll still look." Jexi said.

It was a while to look as the heroes and police searched all over the city. In the meantime, Korra took an attempt to get rid of the vines by banishing them back to the Spirit world the same way as Dark Spirits. It didn't work successfully however, as the vines regrew more savagely as they did before, destroying a quarter of the city.

"Well...that could have gone better." Titanica said.

"I get the feeling we aren't gonna be wanted in Republic City much longer." Ty said.

"Maybe we should head back to the Air Temple and lay low for a bit." Simon said.

"Doesn't seem like that's an option." Said Revali flying towards them. "The guy who airbended the door, I and the police have found him. Though it's not in a safe place."

"Man… What a mixup we ended up in." Himeno said.

"So, uh… what do we do now?" Luna asked.

"From the way things are going, President Raiko will have to banish Korra from Republic city, and that includes us too." Hope said. "Of course, that just gives us plenty of time to gather up the new airbenders. There are a lot out there, and with our help, Korra and Tenzin will be sure to find them all."

"Hey David… you think there may be a possibility that maybe… not all the airbenders will be the friendly variety?" AJ asked.

"I'd imagine not. We might have to fight our way to some of them." David said.

A figure wearing a cloak looked on at the Hero Alliance before he disappeared down a dark alley.

In a hidden location, several guards were approaching a cell of a man high in the mountains. However, upon getting to close, the man had already gained the power to airbend as he bent the guards all around before tossing them into his cell as he closed it. "Better make that rice last. The next guard change won't be for another few weeks." The man said walking off as another figure was watching before it vanished.

In another location…

"Hmm. I see. Thank you so kindly." Said a familiar death titan, Grimoire. "Lord Centurion, my spy network informs me the god slayer and his companions have arrived on this world. No doubt here for us."

"Excellent." Centurion smiled.

"Also...that prisoner you were taken interest in...he's just escaped." Grimoire said.

"Even more good news." Centurion said. "Grimoire, how much longer until Titanmon walks among us once again."

"Not much longer now." Grimoire said. "Then I'll go and…" He said before Centurion grabbed him by the neck.

"Do you not remember how your power works? If you die, all you brought back turns to dust. I forbid you from dealing with the god slayer." Centurion said. "With Shirokumi gone, you are the only one left who can revive the dead."

"I haven't forgotten… The god slayer and that bug queen of his… I can never forgive him." Grimoire said. "I knew I should've killed him when I had the chance…"

"Yes. Your arrogance as well as the arrogance of the other titans have been our upset. We underestimated the mortal races of these worlds and did not think them capable...a mistake that continues to cost us." Centurion said.

"Yes, even my own arrogance gave them the advantage when Apollomon was awakened." A voice said as Phos walked in.

"Phos...you dare show your face in this place after it was your own arrogance that lead to Apollomon regaining his full power?" Centurion asked releasing Grimoire.

"My apologies my lord, but I will redeem myself by eliminating the one thing he and his sister care about. But not yet." Phos said.

"Nor will you ever." Centurion said grasping Phos's neck. "You think some petty revenge will make things right between you and I. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't devour you."

"Please...you...you know my power is strong. You need it." Phos said.

"Hmm. I do not doubt you are strong as is your power. Therefore...I will make both my own." Centurion said before Phos was seen screaming before he turned to dust. "Ah...that was...satisfying." Centurion said creating a small sun in his hand.

"Gah!" Grimoire said in fear.

"Relax, this will not happen to you. If I kill you now, all my plans will be for nothing." Centurion said.

"Uh...thanks sir." Grimoire said.

"What of the others?" Centurion asked.

"Zane has gone rogue, Nocturne has come up missing. Same goes for Aim, Fu, Rai and Su. But for those four, we can only assume they were captured." Grimoire said.

"Are there any of us left that haven't been defeated?" Centurion asked.

"Other than the grunts...there is only one, Volca." Grimoire said.

"And what of our broken stone brethren?" Centurion asked.

"They should be waking...soon." Grimoire said parting a curtain to show an army of stone titans. "Because they were broken, they've been taking longer to wake."

"They'll all awake when Titanmon is complete." Centurion said. "Though...with the last of the Olympos XII here...we need to do something about it. Have Volca hunt them down and eliminate them."

"Of course." Grimoire said departing.

My vision...it's finally coming to pass. After so many centuries…" Centurion said.


	2. Rebirth

While on the run, David was looking out into the distance.

"Is something wrong?" Jupitermon asked.

"Kind of. I was just thinking about what you said about Centurion earlier." David said.

"You were pondering about my relationship with Centurion? Why would that be?" Jupitermon asked.

"His motivations and stuff like that. We wanted to purge humanity of the malevolence. I can kind of see where he was going with it, but...his kind were just tackling the problem the wrong way." David said. "Throughout my journey, I've seen miracles happen. Villains that I never thought would live a decent life again, redeemed and fighting for the sake of others and making things better for everyone. It makes me think that, cleansing mortals of malevolence doesn't necessarily have to mean killing them. I'd like to believe that if there is a chance in saving him before he's sealed away again, I should take it but...I don't think it's up to me at this point. I don't think I can pull off a miracle like that. And it makes the coming battle even more tragic. In another life, he could've been a hero."

"So...we're all reflecting here too?" A voice asked as Gaia now in control of Natalie's body approached.

"Ah, Natalie! S-sorry. Gaia. Multiple personalities can be confusing sometimes." David said.

"I understand." Gaia said. "Though...this whole thing is the result of my ideas of unity. Maybe if I hadn't tried to bring the worlds of mortals and gods together."

"Don't go saying stuff like that, Gaia. It was just an unexpected turn of events. There was no way to anticipate it." David said.

"True. Though...when I think of it...would sealing them away again really solve any problems?" Gaia wondered.

"Most likely not. If we were to sleep for another 1000 years, one of our allies would suffer." A voice said as Tsuki and Corona walked in.

"That wasn't what I meant." Gaia said. "I mean...what if while you slept, the titans would be unsealed again?"

"The same events would just occur all over again…" David said.

"Yes. Exactly. David...do not share with anyone but...I've been concocting a plan to use the titan sealing formation to do something of my own." Gaia said.

"You...have?" David asked.

"Yes. If all goes as it should, there should be no more worry of the titans, but...not only would it lead to the Olympos XII sleeping...but I would finally find peace as well." Gaia said.

"And...what will be my part in it all, if you don't mind me asking?" David asked.

"Centurion will no doubt try and stop us. So...all I can ask is that you keep him from stopping the 12 and me." Gaia said.

"...I understand." David said.

Tsuki merely stayed silent before she and Corona left.

"I understand how they feel. I don't want Ace to lose them either, but...some things just can't be helped." David said.

"Loss is something that cannot be avoided. I feel Natalie might feel the same when I depart. I've lived as countless human beings...but I've enjoyed being with her the most." Gaia said.

"Well, make sure she makes the most of her time with you, then. That's pretty much all I can ask." David said.

"Thank you for listening. Now...we best get rest. We start a long journey in the morning." she said departing.

David looks up to the moon. "Centurion… If there is a way I can save you before this is all over, it will probably take a miracle, but no matter what happens… Our stars will shine the brightest when we cross." He said as he headed back to his tent.

The next morning…

"Okay...ships all prepped and we are ready to head to the Earth Kingdom." Franky said.

"Where we will hopefully find more airbenders." Al said.

"It's the only reason we're headed there." Revali said. "We'll begin searching the smaller villages where the sightings were before we head to Ba Sing Se."

"Good idea. Afterall, Ba Sing Se is one of the largest cities in the Earth Kingdom." Mari said. "Shall we get going?"

"We should. Thank you all for coming with us on this journey." Tenzin siad.

"Think we'd miss out on reviving the Air Nomads after 180 years? No way." Hope said.

"We would do anything to help restore the Air Nomads tribe after what happened in the war many years ago." Roy said.

"This is also sorta personal to you Hope. Considering you knew Avatar Aang." Korra said.

"I wish he'd be here for this. If he knew, he'd be smiling ear to ear." Hope said.

"Whoa, back it up! You knew Aang?" Ty asked.

"He was a member of my Squad when I first assembled it." Hope said. "He left after the war with the fire nation ended."

"All the more reason you have purpose to come. My father may not be able to witness this now, but you will." Tenzin said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get rollin." Hope said.

Without any sort of delay, the groups soon departed alongside the airship as they took off to the Earth Kingdom in order to start their search.

Meanwhile, far off in the middle of the ocean, there stood a small wooden platform. On it, the White Lotus were guarding a large wooden cage containing only one prisoner, a well balanced man who had black hair. As he was doing pull ups on the wooded bars, a speedboat zoomed up to the platform.

"Our shift change is here, and not a moment too soon." A guard said as it stopped. "Hey wait, where are the other…. Zaheer?!"

With the anarchic terrorist recognized, the White Lotus tried to apprehend Zaheer, but with his new Airbending, he dispatched them quickly as he tossed some stones into the cell of the prisoner as he grinned. He started bending the rock as it stared spinning before it morphed into lava as he started cutting it into the cell before freeing himself.

Together, the two finished off the White Lotus before grasping hands in greeting.

"Good to see you again, Ghazan." Zaheer greeted.

"Thanks for busting me out. Where'd you learn the new skills?" Ghazan asked.

"Harmonic Convergence. I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one." Zaheer said.

As this was going on, the groups were doing their best to convince Airbenders to join their side.

"I guess some people just don't want to agree on rebuilding the Air Nomad Tribe. We should at least keep trying, someone will have to join us eventually." Spade said.

"We're wasting our breath. We can make these speeches until we're blue in the face, they won't listen to us." David said.

"He's right. These people are just normal people with bending who want to live their lives. There is no way they're just going to give up their livelihoods." Jexi said.

"We gotta at least get one new Airbender before getting to Ba Sing Se. The last village needs to be a winner." Ty said.

"I think there may be a way we can promote airbending better there. Anyone feel like putting on a show?" AJ said.

"What do you have in mind?" Altera asked.

"Here's what were gonna do…" AJ said.

As AJ was busy planning an all or nothing performance for the final village before Ba Sing Se, Zaheer and Ghazan were busy as well. They were deep in the fire nation, as in a cell stood a woman with no arms dangling in a cage over a lava pool.

"Sorry lady...but there's no way you're getting outta here." A voice said as Daruk came into view. "The only water you're getting is the kind you need to live...not for combat."

Suddenly the woman heard noises from above. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Lord Daruk! We're under attack!" A White Lotus member called.

"Huh?" Daruk asked as Zaheer and Ghazan came into view from above.

"We'll be taking our friend now." Zaheer said.

"I don't know who you are but there's, no way you're getting outta here." Daruk said wielding his sword.

"The white Lotus didn't tell you about who i am?" Zaheer smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zaheer!"

Zaheer blasted air at Daruk as the two fought head on. Meanwhile, Ghazan had a Barrel in hand and tossed it into the air. A well timed Lava shuriken sliced it open as water spilled out near the woman's cell.

"No!" Daruk yelled.

It was too late. Despite having no arms, the woman was able to bend the water and attach them to her body as it they were extensions of herself, the water forming two long tentacles which acted as whip like arms for the woman to knock the door of her cell off its hinges with.

"This is where you get off." Zaheer said sending Daruk off the platform.

"Daruk's Protection!" He called out making a shield as he hit the ground.

The woman then swinged up to the walk way as she met with her comrades.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see your ugly mugs again." She said.

"Good to see you too, Ming Hua." Ghazan said.

"I'm surprised you came for me first. Before that girlfriend of yours." Ming Hua said.

"We're getting her next." Zaheer said as they left.

Meanwhile, in the final earth kingdom village, AJs performance to the locals was impressive, as Bolin presented the showcase of Team Avatar to the villagers. Unfortunately, none of the villagers were in any mood or airbending state.

"Well, it went well… but I guess no one here's an Airbender." AJ said. "Guess we're headed to Ba Sing Se empty handed."

"I wouldn't say that." Said a young boy as he walked up. He wore Earth Kingdom Clothes and had messy hair. "I'm Kai. I have Airbending, and before you start with anything, I'm in."

"Huh… Guess AJ's little plan was a good idea after all." Connor said.

"I...dunno. Something about this seems fishy." Mako said.

"Yeah, I'm getting an off smell from this guy, too." Marco said.

"So kid, you here alone? Where are your parents?" Ty asked.

"Gone. They died protecting me from outlaws." Kai said.

"Outlaws, eh?" Connor said. "Kids got a hard past. As some of us can attest to."

"So, when do we hit the road?" Kai asked.

"Uh, kid, you're taking it a little fast here…" Ty said.

"Freeze!" a voice said as a squad of earth benders approached on Motorcycles. "We found him, Lady Urbosa, that's the boy we've been telling you about."

"Well...this is a surprise." Urbosa said stepping out.

"Its them! The outlaws!" Kai said.

"Don't worry kid. We got your back!" Connor said running at them with gun in hand. "Freeze if you…"

"Oh please." Urbosa said snapping her fingers as lightning struck Connor as he fell over. "Anyone else going to try anything?"

Tamamo put up a magic barrier around them with her talismans, trapping them.

"Oh...magic...almost clever." Urbosa said as she easily passed through it.

"Seriously, Connor actually believed this guy? He must be a real sucker for tragic backstories." Himeno said.

"And she passed Tamamo's barrier like nothing. Who is she?" AJ asked.

"She's Urbosa...one of the champions." Jexi said.

"Oh, my apologies Lady Urbosa. I nearly mistook you for an enemy." Tamamo said as she bowed.

"But...she's trying to hurt the kid with a bunch of outlaws!" Connor said.

"Outlaws? This is a sheriff and the men are his deputies." Urbosa said.

"Seems like you've been tricked, Connor." Spade said.

"Damn it, Connor. We almost got arrested because of you." Kaito said.

"And it looks like the brat scampered off when Urbos and the police arrived." Al said.

"You mean this brat?" Mako asked dragging Kai with his bag.

"I was just going to the bathroom." Kai said.

"With your sack of gold?" Mako said tossing the bag as gold and jewels spilled out.

"Kai, is there a reason you stole all of this?" Medusa asked.

"Perhaps I can fill you in. This boy is a thief. He's spent his entire life like an orphan till about six months ago when a family adopted him. But in repayment...he stole their entire life savings." Urbosa said.

"Seriously, after a family took you in and raised you, why would you steal from them as repayment?" Al asked.

"That's the old me, I'm changed, really! I mean, you were a thief weren't you?" Kai asked Al.

"I'm a treasure fighter. I steal treasure from caves and dungeons. There's a huge difference between those two." Al said as she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Let em go Al. Don't want this getting ugly." Connor said.

"Alright. Besides it would tarnish my name as Treasure Goddess." Al said letting go.

"So...is he going back to the orphanage?" Medusa asked.

"No...He's headed to prison." Urbosa said.

"Isn't that a bit cruel. He is a child after all, thief or not." Nero said.

"The law is the law...age is no factor in this." Urbosa said.

"Well, can't you at least give him a less harsh sentence?" Tamamo asked.

"Hold it!" Connor said getting up. "You...you got the life savings back right? Then release him into our custody."

"We're trying to gather Airbenders to restore the Air Nomads. We'd be happy to take him off your hands." Stoj said. "Like you said, right Connor?"

"Well, you want him or not?" The sheriff asked.

"We do. He may be a lying thief that made me get shocked but… if he's serious about being a changed man, and an airbender, we'll take him. I ain't letting someone like Aang down, not when there's a whole nation of Airbenders needing to be revived." Connor said.

"Well said, Connor." Al said as she leaned on his shoulder with a smirk.

"He may be an idiot cowboy, but… he's got a good heart." Hitomi said.

"I guess our next stop is Ba Sing Se." Papelne said.

"That's right. You coming, Lady Urbosa?" Sakura asked.

"Might as well. You might need me to convince the Earth Queen." Urbosa said.

"Convince? Is the Earth Queen a little stubborn or something?" Ty asked.

"Hmm. Then again, I doubt she'd change her mind either way. Though you all should be aware. Tell me, are you aware of the Dark Kingdom?" Urbosa asked.

"You mean the place where Marx, Ashe and Miasma come from?" Hope asked. "Hard to forget those three."

"Those guys from the IG-3 right? Man, two of them really pissed me off." Kagura said.

"So what's this about the Dark Kingdom, Urbosa?" Hope said.

"As you know, the Dark Kingdom is not only the capital but also the ruling class within the Darkness Universe. From what I have heard, three of its princes have come to make some sort of appeal with the Earth Queen." Urbosa said.

"Whatever it is, it's probably not good." Stahn said.

"We'd best keep our guard up around Ba Sing Se, and the titans, and what else they have planned." Hope said.

Back at the Volcano Prison, Zuko was with Daruk.

"Sorry...I tried to stop them but…" Daruk said.

"It isn't your fault. Fortunately I know where they'll be headed next." Zuko said.

"Wait, Prince Zuko, I mean Fire Lord Zuko. What kind of people are these guys? The man I fought called himself Zaheer, who is he?" Daruk asked.

"They are people of incredible talents. That is all you need to know. Continue guarding the Fire Nation. I'm going to the Northern Water Tribe." Zuko said.

"I'll let Mipha know you're on the way!" Daruk said as Zuko got on a red dragon. "Still...why do I get the feeling something terrible's gonna be on its way?"

In a distant place in the Earth Kingdom, large pools of lava were left in the wake of a single man as he continued to walk a straight path. "There is no denying it. If I continue straight...I shall eventually meet these so called heroic mortals. My third eye says all." The man said.


	3. The Earth Queen

As the air ships traveled side by side, the others watched Bumi train with Kai.

"Were heading to Ba Sing Se to finally meet with the Earth Queen… but I can't stop thinking of all these threats. The Titans, the Dark Kingdom, but I keep thinking about who could be left among the titans, other than Centurion and Grimoire." Hope said.

"We'll find out sooner or later." Ace said as he approached.

"Besides, we don't even know if the Dark Kingdom is an actual threat or not." Jexi said.

"He's right, Hope. Don't be so paranoid. Urbosa only said that they've come to negotiate with the Earth Queen. We're not sure if they're up to anything yet."

"Sorry guys. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I don't know a lot about the Dark Kingdom. I just know the Darkness Universe has a rep for evil, and it's watched over by Black." Hope said.

"Speaking of problems. I'm afraid I'll have to leave for a bit." Ace said.

"Something wrong Ace?" Zexi said.

"There's just something I have to check out on a different world. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ace said.

"You're doing this now? When we're in the middle of something?" Ty said.

"Spade, help keep an eye on things while I'm gone." Ace said.

"You sure, Ace? I mean, you do know how important this is, right?" David asked.

"I do. Which is why I'll be back as soon as possible." Ace said.

"But there may be a chance things will be wrapped up before you even return." Jexi said.

"In that case, we'll contact you if we finish things up and we'll rendezvous in my home world." Fulgore said.

"I always keep my promise." Ace said as he went to leave.

"Wait!" Mari called as she ran up and held out a piece of armor to him. "Use this."

"Thanks. See you all later." Ace said as he left.

"*sigh* That guy… Always does he wants..." David said.

"It's how he operates, David. Ace wants to help however he can." Hope said.

"I know. In reality, I kind of envy that, but at the same time, I know how important the coming battle is. I have to remain focused at all times." David said.

"It's one thing to be focused at all times to be prepared, David. No one has the focus and determination like you do." Hope said.

"Indeed, you also stay calm under pressure at certain times." Spade said.

"Remember when I was a rookie like him? I wanted to pull my weight too. In truth, when I found out that the enemy was Hope's mafia family, I thought I was in over my head." David said. "I was more nervous about dragging Jexi and Hope down than anything else."

"David, we took you and your group on cause we liked hanging with you. You were never deadweight." Jexi said.

"The only time I felt like I was, was in Glenwood when Sectonia, Gray, Juvia and I fought Invel. Our attacks couldn't do a thing to him at all." David said. "At least...it was initially like that. Honestly, the only reason we're still alive after that was because of Gray."

"I know. But from that battle you got stronger, and you're now the man that stands before us today." Hope said.

"But we were unable to help because Invel used his magic to freeze us. That, combined with the mercy kill you made with Zemrus caused our pact to be broken for a while." Tapu Koko said.

"That's right. That fight against Invel was the most humiliating defeat I've ever been dealt." David said.

"Sometimes, from defeat, we get stronger. And through that strength, in the future, we win." Hope said.

"That's pretty corny...but its not without its mystique." Ty said.

"Yes. You have grown stronger along with my brother since we all journeyed together. And like Hope said, the defeats we experience make us stronger so that we will win in the future." Spade said.

"He's right. You've gotten a lot stronger since then. I don't want to jinx it, but...if we end up going through those events again, you could probably take him on with your bare hands now." Symonne said.

"I wouldn't go that far." Sectonia said.

"You two have a point though. And with that breakout that happened, there's a chance that I'll face off with him again." David said. "When that happens, I'll be coming at him full throttle."

"Hell Yeah! You're gonna kick his ass next time you meet!" Kagura said.

There was a tap on the glass as the group saw an armored figure on a keyblade glider give them a two finger salute before flying into a portal.

"Who was THAT?!" Hope said.

"I think that was Ace." AJ said.

"Well whoever he was, he is truly missing out." Ty said.

"We're here everyone! Ba Sing Se is straight ahead!" Bolin called inside.

The groups came up on deck to bear witness to Ba Sing Se, the largest city in the Earth Kingdom.

"Whoa…this place is Huge!" Lector said.

"It should be. Ba Sing Se is one of the biggest if not close to big cities in this world." Hope said.

"Interesting and true fact. The city is divided up into three rings, each one with its own living style and system. The Outer Ring is the largest of the sections, but also the poorest, going inwards to the Inner Ring, which hosts the central palace and the wealthy." Robin said.

"So basically, this city compares itself to where Eren lives, or even the Caste System that was used in Ancient India." Cyrille said.

"I only saw this city when it was wrecked during the days of Aang's time. Seeing it the way it should be… I can't help but feel mixed emotions about the way this city lives. What about you, David?" Hope asked.

"Me too. I mean, having your life determined by wealth and status is just wrong in my opinion." David said.

"What do you think about all of this determined by wealth and status stuff, Jexi?" Connor asked.

"I could care less about wealth and status." Jexi said.

"Well they say money and power don't make the man." Connor said.

As the ships landed in the inner ring, a man in traditional robes came out to greet them.

"A pleasure to have Avatar Korra and Master Tenzin here today. I am Grand Secretariat Gan, and I welcome you all to the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se." the man said.

"A pleasure." Korra bowed.

"I'm awfully surprised you choose today to come. Her Majesty is in the middle of Negotiations with someone very important." he said.

"We know, it's someone from the Dark Kingdom. Lady Urbosa filled us in before we came here." Korra explained.

"More than just anyone. These are princes of the Dark Kingdom." he said.

" We don't know what they're plotting with the Earth Queen yet. So why don't we explore the city for bit?" Al suggested.

"Actually, her majesty wishes the avatar and her companions to see her immediately. But only the leaders of her Alliance may join. The rest of you can enjoy the city or stay in your quarters. But please… try not to do anything that may insult her majesty." Gan said.

"Will you all be alright while we go with Korra to the palace?" Spade asked.

"I think we'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Natsu said swatting at a fly.

"Dude, did you really just ask that?" Marco asked.

"You know bad things will happen when someone asks that, right?" Ryu asked.

"Come on...it's not like that always...grrr. Stupid little!" Natsu said firing fire at it igniting a topiary.

"See?! This is what Gan meant by trying not to insult the earth queen!" Al said as she fired an icicle at the fire before bonking Natsu on the head.

"You wanna start something? Cause I can go all day!" Natsu shouted.

"Enough! Both of you!" Jexi said hitting both. "Theo, you're in charge of them."

"*Phew* Thanks for that." Spade said.

"I hope we didn't do anything that would upset her…" Ty said.

After awhile of walking, they approached a balcony where a man in a black suit and glasses was speaking with the queen.

"In conclusion, forming ties with the Dark Kingdom will not only be beneficial to both parties but it is a very logical choice." He said.

But the queen was focused on something else at the moment.

"You're ruining the koi pond! It's completely overshadowed by the topiaries! Guards, take that fool away and have someone else start over!" She yelled before sighing. "I'm surrounded by idiots…."

"Is… she even paying attention to you?" Ty asked before a dark claw was near his throat as he looked at the shadow to see it belong to a familiar face.

"Shut up while brother is talking." Miasma said.

"Oh no, not you again." David said.

"Miasma. If princes of the Dark Kingdom were here, I figured you'd be one of them." Hope said.

"Yeah...and we get a chance to…" Connor said before a hand was on his shoulder as an intimidating figure stared down on him. "And I guess this is the third one."

"Wait...isn't that….oh god." AJ said.

"You know him, AJ?" Spade asked.

"He was in the same prison I was. He's the 7th Prince of the Dark Kingdom. The War Prince...Hate." AJ said.

"Why does that sound so fitting?" David asked.

"Hey there, big guy. You've been well since the breakout?" AJ asked.

He just stared at AJ with the same glare as AJ looked terrified.

"Calm yourselves brothers. Remember, we are still in the presence of royalty." the glasses wearing brother said.

"Yes brother." Both said.

"Oh thank god, some order. It's a pleasure to meet you." Korra said.

"Ah..the avatar. A pleasure. I am the 2nd Prince of the Dark Kingdom…Pen Dark." he said.

"Second, huh? I guess that makes you the eldest in the group." David said.

"Three Princes and brothers, reminds me of Simon, Ace, and myself in a way." Spade whispered to Hope.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Hope said. "We're sorry for interrupting your Negotiations with the Earth Queen, Pen. It's just that we came here with the Avatar and…Uh...you're grasping my hand pretty tight. Ow ow ow."

"Listen you...I do not have time to deal with some annoying excuse for a hero while I am in the middle of something important such as this." Pen said.

"We were finished anyway. And the answer is...get out of my sight." the queen said.

"What?" Pen said grasping Hope's hand tighter.

"Ow… don't take it out on me!" Hope said. "Guys, don't do anything, I'll be fine… ow.."

"I've already had my lands ruined under my father's rule when he handed part of the Earth Kingdom to that...foolish republic of nations. I don't need more of it given to some upstart." She said.

"Upstart?!" Pen said grasping it tighter.

"Brother." Hate whispered as Pen realized what he was doing.

"Right. It seems we are done for the moment." Pen said releasing Hope's hand. "Come. We're returning to our quarters." He said as the three princes left.

"Phew… That was close." David said.

"Yeah. Let me see your hand, Hope." Spade said as he took Hope's hand and healed it.

"It's lucky he didn't crush my bones." Hope said.

"For being a calm individual, he's not setting a good example for his kingdom." Spade said.

"Remember, the Darkness Universe is full of people like him." David said as he looked to the door. "I'm just glad Miasma didn't notice me. That would've been a reunion I didn't want to savor."

"Right. Why does a universe like that exist anyway?" Spade asked.

"We can't explain how the multiverse works." Ty said. "I just can't seem to shake the feeling something's up in this city."

Meanwhile, with the groups in the Inner ring city..

"Hey dudes, has anyone seen the Kaister?" Luna asked looking around.

"No, can't say we have. Wasn't he with us when we...why that little…!" Al said before running off.

"Don't tell me he's pickpocketing again…" Yoko said.

"He's never gonna learn. And he's gonna be in big trouble if the guards catch him. We better help Al look for him." Simon said. "You alright with that, Theo?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll be...wait...my satchel of gold is...son of a- he looted me!" Theo said.

"That kid is so in for it!" Rainbow said.

"Split up and search all over the Inner ring. Kai cant have gotten far yet." Ichiro said.

"I'll search from the rooftops." Medusa said as she jumped up to the roof of house and across the many other ones.

"The rest of us will go in different directions. When you find Kai, bring him back." Gemini said.

"And be sure to help Al search for him if any of you run into her." Simon said.

As the group split up, they covered all over the city.

"Grrrr...where is that little brat?" Al asked.

"Al!" Betty called out as she approached her. "Please, don't run off like that again. I know Kai gets under your skin, but he's still just a kid."

"I know but still...Grrr. The nerve of him to call me a thief!" Al said with a tick mark on her head.

"We know you steal from Caves and Dungeons, but remember, people on other worlds don't know about our own reputations, so Kai saw you as a thief anyway." Betty said.

"Right, I'm sorry about that." Al said.

"Now c'mon, let's see about finding the kid." Betty said. "Marshadow!" She said as her shadow started moving across the ground as it started checking from home to home.

Meanwhile with Palpene, Himeno and Kendo…

"It's going to take forever to search the Inner Ring, much less the entire city." Kendo said. "Palpene, do you think it'd be worth it to cover more ground in your beast form?"

"Hmm? Now what have we here?" Himeno wondered seeing the three princes heading off to a room.

"Wait...I recognize one of them. He was in that IG-3 race. Miasma I think." Palpene said.

"Looks like negotiations didn't go so well on their end." Himeno said.

"The nerve of that woman. I offered her the best negotiations I ever could and she goes and tosses us aside like common trast." Pen said.

"We should kill her. She deserves to die." Miasma said.

"No no. We cannot stoop to such levels." Pen said. "No, we need a way that forces her to join her kingdom with ours. But what?" he pondered.

"An Alliance between the Earth and Dark Kingdoms? But why?" Kendo asked.

"It's hard to say, conquer the multiverse maybe?" Papelne asked.

"In any case, we can't stay here long. We can't let them know were eavesdropping, let's go." Kendo said.

"Hop on." Papelne said as she shifted into beast form.

Kendo got on, as did Himeno. "You're really okay with us riding you?"

"Of course, I may look like an average beast kin, but I'm actually stronger than a lion." Papelne said before she ran off with Kendo and Himeno on her.

"So, Himeno. We've heard a lot about the others. What about you? What was your reason to be a part of SEALED?" Kendo asked.

"To stop a threat in our world. That was all there was to it. But...there was a good reason for that mindset." Himeno said. "I'd say that I had no interest in saving the world, or the multiverse to an extent...but you'd already figure that to be a lie."

"In reality, you really cared about everyone in SEALED, didn't you? Even though the applications of your powers are dangerous." Kendo said.

"That's right. I'm...the type of person that ends up hurting the ones precious to her. But, I was accepted as is and allowed to live." Himeno said. "Even though I hurt people the more I care about them, the world and the multiverse still allowed me to live."

"In all honesty, Palpene and I don't think that's the case. Sure, we both have powers, and we're different. I have a Quirk, and Palpene can transform into a giant wolf, but it's not about our power. It's how we use it. You used your powers to protect your teammates. And during those Erasures…I don't think there were any votes for you, right Papelne?" Kendo asked.

"Yeah. It's because some of your teammates believed in you as a good person. And the reason I'm capable of turning into a wolf is because of my beaststone but I still help my friends either way. And you help us to because we're friends." Papelne said.

"Kendo is right. Of all of us on the chopping block in those Erasures, I never got a single vote. I wouldn't admit it, but I was more worried about Marco and Yoko. They were at risk quite a lot early on." Himeno said.

"But still, you three are here now. There's no reason for you to be worried anymore, the worst is over, and The End is gone." Kendo said. "Now you can use your Pyromancy to protect Marco, Yoko, and everyone you've met, and we've got your back too."

"Yup yup. Like it or not, you're stuck with your teammates and your new friends too, including us!" Papelne said.

"And that's why I accepted you all as friends. Because you accepted me for who I am." Himeno said. "Although, I'm a bit worried about registering for the EX Multiverse Grand Prix that Miu is preparing for. SEALED only has five members left, and we need six."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll figure something out. For now, let's keep looking for Kai." Papelne said.

"Maybe we should just give up. I mean look." Kendo said showing the sun was already setting. "I'm sure he's safe somewhere."

"Safe? Ha. If he's one of them airbenders, then he's in a world of trouble." A beggar said.

"What are you talking about?" Kendo asked.

"Okay...you didn't hear it from me...but I saw a guy start airbending last week. Then some Dai Li agents snatch him up. They've been doing that to a lot of airbenders lately." he said.

"What?! But why?" Papelne asked.

"Don't know, don't wanna know and neither should any of you." the beggar said. As the three debated, they were unaware they were being listened in on as well.

"So...that's her game. Seems we have a bartering chip after all." Pen said pushing his glasses up as he smiled.


	4. In Harm's Way

While this happened, in the far north a fierce battle was in progress as the water tribe chieftains and Mipha were battling Zaheer and his group only to end up losing.

"This...can't be." Mipha groaned before seeing Zaheer and his group escape with the final prisoner. A Dangerous Fire and Combustion Bender known as P'Li. "No…" She said before passing out.

Back in Ba Sing Se…

"So the Earth Queen is taking Earth Kingdom Airbenders off the streets? Why?" Hope asked.

"No clue." Kendo said. "But depending on what that beggar told us...it's likely Kai's already been captured."

"So that settles it. We gotta bust him an the other Airbenders out." Connor said.

"You sure that's a good idea? She could brand us as criminals, and that'll probably be the worst of it if we succeed." Lloyd said.

"He's right. We're gonna have to find someway to free them, but for now, it's best we try to stay out of trouble." Spade said as he put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Alright?"

"Sorry, Connor. Although your intentions were good, you almost got us arrested once already. We have to be sure we can at least get out of there alive." David said. "Not everyone is lucky enough to have a second chance at life like you, after all."

"Yeah…. I know a lot about second chances. That's why I care for Kai the most." Connor said.

"We'll rescue him and the other airbenders, alright? For now we need to come up with a plan that won't get us caught." Al said.

A knock was soon heard at the door. "You think it's the queen?" Natalie asked.

"I'll get it." Zexi said opening the door only to see Lin there. "Chief Beifong?"

"What in the…" Ty said.

"We need to get the Avatar out of the city. Her life is in danger."Lin said.

"Can you explain the situation once we get out of here?" Spade asked.

"I just got word from Lord Zuko and Chief Tanraq." She said ignoring Spade. "Zaheer has escaped with the other three."

"Zaheer? How?" Tenzin asked.

"Because Zaheer is an airbender now." Lin said.

"No…" Tenzin said.

"So he's on his way here now? Wait...Who the heck is Zaheer anyway?" Mari asked.

"From what I've heard in my career, he was a brutal Terrorist around these parts." Connor said. "He once tried to capture Korra, believe it or not. But Tenzin, Tanraq, Sokka and Zuko stopped them. They were locked up in four different prisons, three of them restricting the benders abilities. But it looks like they've all busted loose."

"Thanks to Zaheer since he can airbend now due to Harmonic Convergence. He must have took this chance so he could free his fellow members to try and kidnap Korra again. Chief Beifong is right, we need to leave." Spade said.

"We're not leaving without those Airbenders." Hope said.

"If your plan is to brand us all as public menaces, then go right ahead. But, Korra is an important part in this. Who will resolve all of this if she won't?" David asked.

"David's right, Hope. We will rescue the Airbenders but for right now we need to get Korra somewhere safe." Simon said putting his hands on Hope's shoulders. "She's one of your teammates after all."

"Ahem. Don't I get a say in this? I'm not going anywhere." Korra said.

"So, you've already made up your mind?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. We're busting those Airbenders out, tonight." Korra said.

"We might be able to slip past in the cover of night, but still…" Nagi said.

"Looks like we're doing this, whether we like it or not." David said.

"Seems so." Spade said. "But why not have Kirumi and Stoj to teleport us and the Airbenders out after we free them?"

"Because teleportation only affects people within a certain space." Yoko said.

"In that case, I guess it's my turn to pitch in." Marco said holding a certain Materia. "This Materia once belonged to our friend Agito. His ability was teleportation."

"Nice thinking, Marco. That will definitely come in handy for the escape." Aya said.

"I hope we can pull this off quick enough, so we don't get a bad enough sentence." Hope said.

"Just remember...in and out. No stops, no distractions." Jexi said.

"Let's do it." Ryuko said.

Late that night, the group broke into the Earth Queen's temple as they began their operation of freeing the Airbenders. But little did they know a third party was already in there.

"All right...make sure all of them are out and loaded." Pen said as Miasma, Hate and some Dark Kingdom soldiers were breaking open cells.

"Where are you taking us?" Kai said. "I doubt its anywhere good."

"You don't need to know. You'll be bartering chips with the Earth Queen. If she agrees to an alliance with us, then we will return you to her. If not...you will be transferred to our home kingdom and be trained as soldiers for our army instead." Pen said.

"I don't see how any of those options are better." Kai said.

"It's beneficial to the kingdom and our people...not that a child would understand the complexities of keeping a kingdom running." Pen said.

"You're right. I think I'm better off not knowing at all." Kai said before airbending and blasting air at Pen, knocking him back, and separating the three brothers. "Come on, let's get outta here everyone!" He called as the Airbenders followed Kai out during the commotion of the air blast.

"He really thinks he is smart?" Pen asked as Kai looked back to see Hate still standing as he roared and charged at high speed.

"What?" He said airbending a rock at Hate only for Hate to ignore the hit.

Hate

Curse: Stand Alone

The More Hate feels hated by people, the more stronger and invulnerable he becomes.

"Ah, great… I think we're better off running from this guy." Kai said as the airbenders and him ran outside as Korra and the groups just arrived where they were.

"Kai?!" Connor said.

"Run! You don't wanna go that way!" Kai said as Hate crashed through the doorway.

"This guy again?" Kagura asked.

"Hate…" AJ said.

"Those airbenders...belong to my brother!" he shouted.

"They aren't objects you bastard, Megaton Slam!" Fefnir called out as he delivered a heavy punch with his gauntlet only for it to be ineffective. "Tch!" He grunted as he jumped back.

"Guys! Don't attack him! He'll just get even angrier! It's part of his curse!" AJ called.

"Rrrraaahhh!" Hate said as he walked to a part of the temple as he ripped out the wall.

"Holy…!" Ty said.

"See what I mean? The more you attack him, the stronger he gets!" AJ said.

"Well, how are we supposed to get him off us then?" Mana asked.

"What do you know about him, AJ?" Hope asked.

"His curse is called Stand Alone. The more he feels hated, the stronger he gets." AJ said.

"So we have to calm him down or something?" Mari asked.

"Yeah. And I think I know just how to do it. Azura, warm up your pipes." AJ said.

"Don't...even if we get Azura singing, Pen and Miasma might not be too far behind. We need to...wait…" Theo said seeing the Dai Li agents. "Let's see if we can use that anger to our advantage." He said running over to the Dai Li. "Hey, muscle head. What's the matter? Can't hit a kid?"

"Rar!" Hate said tossing it towards Theo as he ducked as it hit the Dai Li.

"Now's our chance. Fire the teleportations now!" Dark Meta Knight said.

"Stoj, Marco, get ready!" Kirumi said.

"You got it!" Stoj said as Brynhildr floated right in front of her as the pages flipped rapidly.

"O-Okay! Here goes!" Marco said. "Agito…. This one is for you."

"Now!" Kirumi said.

"Warp!" All three of them said as the whole group vanished.

Pen and Miasma then arrived as Hate was smashing the Dai Li.

"Damn it." Pen said seeing the airships taking off. "Prepare our stealth ship. We will not let this stand."

"Of course." some Dark Kingdom soldiers said.

"David Ishihara...Lady Leonora." Miasma said.

"Yes. He certainly...wait why did you mention the last one by a proper name?" Pen asked.

"No reason." Miasma said looking away.

"So much for a bartering chip. And with Hate, we've lost all chance of negotiation." Pen said. "Not good." he said.

Back with the Groups on the airships…..

"That… was too close." AJ said. "But it came at a cost. Odds are, we've got three problems now, Centurion, Zaheer, and now the Dark Kingdom."

"Not only that, but Miasma totally remembers me and Leonora. Crap…" David said.

"He has a grudge against you two or something?" Marco asked.

"Kind of. During the IG-3, we raced against one another. I cost him a victory once and saved him during the final race." Leonora said.

"He sure didn't seem very appreciative of it." Mana said.

"Though...did he call her Lady Leonora? What's up with that?" Sunset asked.

"No clue." Leonora said.

"Anyway, Tenzin will be splitting off from us with the other airbenders to one of the air temples. As for us, we'll head to the next airbender sighting." Jexi said.

"And that would be?" Satsuki asked.

"Zaofu. Home of the Metal Clan." Zexi said as they continued onward as they were unknowingly being followed by a stealth ship.


	5. The Metal Clan

"I'm telling you, heading to Zaofu isn't worth it." Lin said.

"Oh come on, Chief. What's the problem with a Metalbender City?" Connor said.

"We're better off not questioning it. If she doesn't wanna tell us, we don't ask." Leonis said.

"Yeah, but this seems like a safe place to hide out for a bit. Is that alright with you, Korra?" Nero asked.

"Geez, Ace's concern is rubbing off on you guys. Relax, we'll be fine." Hope said.

"Uh...you know coming from you that usually leads to...oh god." Jexi said as they got out to see the three familiar princes. "They followed us."

"Dammit. It seems they're still set on getting the Airbenders, but there's no way we're gonna let that happen." Stahn said.

"Exactly. Why don't you three just scurry along? As you can see, we don't have time to play with you right now." David said.

"Oh it's not that simple. You ruined a fully formed plan for an alliance. And I'm afraid we don't take a failure so easily." Pen said.

"David just said we don't have time for this." Genis said.

"Brother, can I kill them?" Miasma asked.

"I'm considering it." Pen said.

"No way. Don't you dare." Leonora said.

"Lady...Leonora." Miasma said before he turned around.

"What has gotten into you lately?!" Pen said.

"N-nothing." Miasma said.

"Strange… Miasma seemed hesitant for a moment there when Leonora spoke up." Yoko said.

"You know what I think? I think Miasma has a bit of a crush on Leonora, he's just afraid to admit it." Ty said.

"W-what?!" Leonora asked in a blush. "D-don't be ridiculous. I only saved him that one time."

"Yes and since then he's acted differently upon mention of you." Pen said.

"Yup, he's smitten." AJ said.

"He looooves her!" Happy cooed.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Tamamo said.

"This isn't going as favorably as I had hoped." Pen said. "How about this? We're in Zaofu right now...so how about we call a temporary truce until we all leave."

"Why should we trust you?" Azura asked.

"As I recall, you have criminals in your party." Pen said holding a communicator. "At any moment, I can have this place swarming with the Universal Police."

"Blackmailing, huh? It's your call Jexi." Spade said.

"I'll have to agree with this. We can't afford for police to come at us right now." Jexi said.

"Grr… I hate it when people use blackmail to coerce us. It makes it seem like we don't have a choice." David said.

"I'm with you on that. Fine...truce." Spade said.

"Glad you saw it our way." Pen said.

"Brother! What's going on?" A voice shouted from the stealth ship.

"Oh shoot." Pen said as a young girl came running out. "I trust you slept well, sister." He said.

"Sister? You mean there was a princess with you this whole time?!" Hope asked.

"Uh, yes, well we…." Miasma said.

"We were trying to keep it quiet. We were making a side trip before we returned to the Dark Kingdom for our sister's sake." Pen said.

"A side trip? Where would you be taking this cutie?" Lucy asked.

"The Buddy Masters." Pen said.

"Well ain't that a coincidence. Thats where these three were headed. I mean, after the EX Grand Prix of course." Connor said. "So, what's your-" He said before Miasma held a shadowed claw to Connor's neck.

"Bother sister...lose your head." Miasma said.

"Hey, he was only gonna ask her for her name! Jeez, overprotective much?" AJ asked.

"And besides, if you tried to hurt Connor, then our truce would be null and void." Al said.

"Ignoring Al for a moment, sorry, but Connor is just not suited for that kind of talk." David said.

"My name is Yoko Tachibana. These two are Marco and Mana. We'll be new Buddyfighters soon. What's your name?" Yoko asked.

"Onyx Dark, 17th princess of the Dark Kingdom and a Dungeon World fighter." she said.

"17th? She must have it rough…" Marco said.

"Wait, how come you guys let Yoko talk to her and not me?" Connor asked.

"Well she's….way more level headed than you." Natalie said.

"Ouch, way to lay it out on him." Al said.

"Hate to say it, but she's got a point there." Pen said.

"Now, unless there are other matters to discuss, shall we get going?" David asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Mari said.

It wasn't long before all the parties set their sights on Zaofu. It was a city coated in rich metal and filled with advanced technology for the world of bending.

"So this is Zaofu, huh? A whole city filled with Metal Benders." Ty said. "Mari, your thoughts?"

"Well, I must say it does have good technology, but I'm not the one you should ask about that." Mari said as she pointed over to Guy who was fantasizing over the various technology.

"Hello? Earth to Guy!" Mahiru said waving a hand in front of his face. "What's with him?"

"There he goes again." Luke said. "He always goes crazy over fontech machines on our world, and it seems other worlds as well now."

"He's kinda like Raine in a way." Tear said.

"Except my case is ancient ruins and the like." Raine said.

"Yes. Though this city is amazing, I wonder who's in charge here." Stoj said.

They were brought before Suyin who was the leader of the Metal Clan as well as the sister of Lin back on the ship.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Lady Suyin." Spade said.

"I'm surprised we didn't know about you from Lin." Hope said.

"Per usual. Lin doesn't say anything about me, does she?" Suyin asked.

"No, we didn't know you were Lin's sister till now. Our apologies for that." Nero said.

"Not to mention you haven't spoken to each other in 30 years. What's up with that?" AJ asked.

"Ask her. I've tried." Suyin said.

"Don't put that on me, you're the one who tore our family apart." Chief Beifong said.

"Uh...let's just try and keep things calm, okay ladies?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, we're really only here for one thing. We heard that an Airbender was in Zaofu?" Ty asked.

"Oh yes, that's right. My daughter Opal is thrilled to meet Avatar Korra. I'll take you to her." Suyin said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Suyin." Altera said.

"Though, I kind of don't understand why Lin never talks about her." Sectonia said.

"It may be something personal between them. It's probably best not to ask why, Milady." Spade said.

"Yeah, it's best if we don't get involved." Leone said.

"Believe me, I know a thing or two about sister stuff. This can get resolved on its own." Ryuko said.

"Yeah, let's just see how things go while we're staying here." Saaya said.

So it was decided that the group would stay in Zaofu, under the protection of the metal benders. While there, Korra began teaching Opal in Airbending, but there was still friction between Suyin and Chief Beifong.

While everyone was getting settled, Luna approached Hate as he was sitting alone.

"Hey there, big guy." Luna greeted.

Hate glared at Luna.

"Whoa, Chill! I'm not here to fight or anything. Heck, I don't have any powers, which if you ask me is bogus." Luna said. "I just uh… wanna talk with you, if ya dont mind. I wanna know...you were arrested right? Why didn't you fight? According to AJ, you never fought back. You turned yourself in."

"I was there you know...I was part of Cia's army." Hate said. "There was a young human soldier hiding among the monsters who hated the world. When the Universal Police came to eliminate the stragglers...I could not let them get arrested. I took her hostage and made myself the villain."

"So, you got yourself arrested to protect that girl, huh? Pretty rad." Luna said. "Look, about what happened in Ba Sing Se, I'm sorry. I know that was your Curse talkin, but… you don't seem like the kind of guy to hurt anybody."

"You're wrong about that. I've killed thousands of people in countless wars." Hate said.

"Oh, that's why y'got the name War Prince." Luna said. "When you were chasing us, you were focusing on getting the Airbenders back for Pen. I guess you care a lot about your bro's, right? And your sis too."

"We all may share different mothers but we belong to the same father. All we do is for the good of the Dark Kingdom." Hate said.

"Really? Sounds kinda like my family. Except you guys are royalty and everything." Luna said. "Is your pops the King?"

"He is King Alabastar Dark, ruler of the kingdom. Though...that may not be true for much longer." Hate said.

"Huh?" Luna asked.

"What he means is, our father is getting on in years." Pen said arriving. "Honestly, he's not going to be around for much longer."

"For real? Bummer. But...who's gonna inherit his throne?" Luna asked. "I mean, he must have a successor at least, right?"

"Normally the throne goes to the eldest prince but our eldest brother hasn't been seen in years." Pen said. "Though the way father's been for the past few years...I can tell something is going through his mind."

"I would ask "like what?" But I think you're not gonna tell me a lot." Luna said.

"There's nothing to say because we don't really know ourselves." Pen said.

"Yeah, figured." Luna said. "Hey, where's Miasma?"

"Probably off by himself, as usual." Pen said.

With Miasma, he was approached by David as he was deep in thought.

"You the type to come out stargazing when deep in thought, too?" David asked.

"Yes…" Miasma said.

"Can't say I blame you. With everything that's going on, I'm still wrapping my head around a few things." David said. "Anyway, what was the deal back there? Ever since the IG-3, when Leonora was even mentioned, you seemed a little… Ugh, what's the word I'm looking for here? Lovestruck? Anyway, what I'm saying is that it was a completely different side of you than everyone else was used to."

"Don't know what you mean." Miasma said looking away.

"Did you turn away the moment I say Leonora's name?" David asked.

"Yes." Miasma said after a moment of silence.

"Come on, do you really think you're fooling anyone with that? I've seen cases like that before. You really are in love with her. You're just shy in admitting it." David said. "Heck, I even pulled that card before and I still get figured out. Not that there's anything wrong with it, mind you. Everyone's got a type."

"She is...my angel." Miasma said.

"An angel? I know she's a Valkyrie and all but…" David started. "Oh...he's talking about when Leonora saved him."

"When I went berserk...all I could see was darkness. Until I saw a brilliant light within my beast. A lone angel come to free me from the dark." Miasma said.

"Yep. That was her. Even though she knew that she would be knocked out of the competition due to the damage she sustained on her mech, she was willing to take one for the team." David said. "Although, that does make me kind of envious a bit. You remember Cheetah, right? To this day, I'm still having trouble getting on the same wavelength as her. For Leonora to pull it off, it impressed me at the time. I didn't know she had it in her."

"Never doubt such an angel." Miasma said getting up. "Bored now. Going to sleep." he said walking off.

David sighed. "I'm not sure whether to call you lucky, Leonora, but… Somehow...I think you can make it work." he said as he looked at his palm before heading back too.

So the heroes and the Dark Kingdom family are safe in Zaofu. Or so they think. For fast approaching them is danger in the form of a titan with a third eye as he scorches the land he walks across, as he journeys towards the heroes.

"My third eye knows all. I am close...I can feel it." He said climbing through the mountains getting closer and closer to Zaofu.


	6. Terror Within

Night had soon come to Zaofu, but all was not peaceful as already some dark forces had already worked themselves within the city perimeters.

"Ugh…" Connor said getting outside because it was so muggy. "Is it supposed to be this hot at night?" he pondered as he looked into the darkness where four figures ran through it. "Huh. That's kinda odd…"He said before seeing a hole melted through the walls of Zaofu. "So is that." He said seeing the footprints actually burned into the ground. "This does not look good."

Connor got his gear on and ran through to the others rooms.

"Guys, you are not gonna believe this, but I just think something bads coming our way." Connor said. "If you don't believe me, has anyone besides me noticed it's gotten a little hotter in the air than usual?"

"Yeah, it's gotten really murky." David said.

"You don't think...one of the titans is already here, do you?" Leonora asked.

"Seems like it. Looks like they got tired of waiting for us." Ty said.

"But why is it so hot? Wasn't Phos the only titan who could generate heat?" AJ asked.

"That was never established. Though...this powerful heat...it's almost like it's from a….Incoming!" Junomon said grabbing Saki as they ducked a massive fire blast that hit through a building.

"This presence...it's similar to Agni!" Medusa said.

"Agni… the Indian God of Fire?" Hope asked.

"The very same, but this Titan seems to have inherited his power." Medusa said.

"Uh...I don't wanna alarm you guys...but I think I see big tall and angry over there." AJ said as they saw the aforementioned titan standing there.

"I was right after all. They are here. My third eye has shown me the right path." He said.

"And you are…?" Hope said before ducking a fireball.

"What is it with you and asking for names?" Ty said.

"It's a bit of a habit with me, okay?!" Hope said.

"Either way, I get the feeling this guy isn't here for a friendly chat." Ty said.

"That is right. I have been sent...to kill all of you." He said.

"By Centurion, im guessing. But how did you know we would be here? We didn't get here until a few days ago, and yet you knew somehow?" Connor said.

"Because he can track the Olympos XII, you blockhead! Have you paid attention to anything besides the ladies at all?!" Hitomi asked.

"I've been paying attention, and this wasn't the Olympos. He said his third eye showed him the right path." Connor said.

"I always trust the judgment of my third eye. I simply followed the path it showed me and it lead me here." He said.

"I see. So he's the one responsible for the countless incinerated towns." Urbosa said.

"Wait, what?" Hope asked.

"For the past few days, I've been sensing the reports of incinerated villages all throughout the Earth Kingdom. What I never noticed till now was that the path was in a straight line." Urbosa said. "And it seems it lead right here."

"Enough of this talk. I am not leaving till I have incinerated your corpses and leave nothing." he said as the heat began to intensify as some of the metal was starting to melt.

"This one...I remember him. The most destructive of the titans, Volca." Marsmon said.

"Destructive… that explains the villages that were incinerated." Hope said. "Okay Korra...now is...wait where's Korra?" Hope asked.

"I think she was still sleeping in her room." Gemini said.

"Great. Okay...one destructive titan and a city of civilians." Hope said. "Guys...I want you to listen carefully. Please stand back and protect the people. I wanna make sure...that I can still topple guys like these."

"You're going to fight him alone?" David asked.

"This wouldn't be the first time I fought a god." Hope said. "I've got this. Trust me, David."

"Welp, you wouldn't be you if you didn't know what you were doing." David said. "You heard the man. Everyone, spread out and keep the civilians out of the line of fire!"

"You have guts, I will admit. But sadly...I'll have to burn them all away." Volca said as his body coated in fire.

"I'm not afraid of a little fire. I've faced someone like you before." Hope said entering Azure God Mode. "Around here, they call me the Boy who can Pierce Fire."

"Is that suppose to frighten me?" Volca said.

"Didn't expect it too...but...I still won't let you hurt anyone here." Hope said.

"Fine. Then we're done." Volca said creating a fireball as he hurled it at Hope.

Hope then punched the fireball as it dissipated into flaming streams.

"You believe me now?" Hope smirked before he started dodging more fireballs. "Got it. You're the serious no banter type. Understood."

"This city...and all who live here...shall burn." Volca said as the fire around him intensified as it started to melt even the earth itself.

"Not if i can help it!" Hope said charging in and punching Volca straight in the chest through his heated body, but Hope's hand still burnt. "Gah! I don't get it, that should've caught you straight in the chest!"

"The fire around me...that is the personification of my own aura. It shall intensify the more time passes. And my aura has strengthened enough that even the sun would fall to my flames." Volca said.

"Even the sun?!" Hope said as he dodged more flames. "Dang, this guy is no joke. Even Azure God Mode is barely keeping me going in this intense heat. I gotta get stronger… I need… the same thing Jexi and David have!"

"No matter what you're planning, its useless. My eye tells all. It tells me you shall lose this fight and die in a sea of fire." Volca said. "And it is by its will you will die." he said as fire started to gather near the third eye.

"Uh oh…" Hope said.

"Burn away...to nothingness!" Volca said firing a large wave of fire right at Hope.

Hope then was blasted with fire and flames as he burned like crazy.

"Argh! This pain, its too much!" Hope said. "It figures though. I'm just probably the third wheel now. David and Jexi are stronger than me, and I'm playing catch up. It's probably… better this way." he said as he closed his eyes.

"You really thinking like that?" a voice said as a vision of Jexi stood there.

"Jexi?" Hope asked.

"Hope...like I've told you before...this power...it's not a race or anything like that. Everyone has their own strengths. It's all about coming to terms with them that make the power matter." Jexi said. "We're all equals. There is no third wheel."

"He's right, you know." another voice said.

"David?" Hope asked as he saw his vision too.

"Why do we all get stronger? That's simple. It's because we all have something that drives us forward. To be honest, I was worried about being the third wheel at first. After all, I was only a hero for about a month before I met you. But it's thanks to all of you that I got stronger, because you all gave me something to fight for." David said. "Now I must ask, what is it that you're fighting for?"

"What I fight for?" Hope asked. "I… I wanted to become a hero all my life. Seeing Jexi save the worlds, it inspired me. And i wanted to save worlds, protect the innocent, and bring peace. Like All Might… like The Avatar. What i fight for is…"

(Cue- Man With A Mission: My Hero)

"I fight to be the hero i dreamed to be… and to protect everyone, not just my teams, and not one world… BUT ALL OF THEM!" Hope said as Azure blue light blasted outwards from the flames and extinguished the flames all over the city. Where Hope stood, he was in Azure god mode again, but this time his hair was purely blue and he had light markings resembling his corps symbol on his chest and arms, and the light around him forming four long threads of cape.

"What?! This...it cannot be. My eye has never been wrong before." Volca said.

"There's a first time for everything, and this is my first look at my new power, and the last thing you're gonna see tonight!" Hope said. "Take a good look at Azure God Mode: The Heroic!"

"This power...its almost on par with that of mine. No...its seeming like with each passing moment, his power is intensifying." Volca thought.

"See, Hope?" A voice said.

"Yeah, I see. We're all equal here. Even you, Ace." Hope said looking at a Vision of Ace behind him.

"That's right, you gained this power because everyone believes in you, never lose sight of what's important and help protect the people you love." Ace said as he put a hand on Hope's shoulder before disappearing.

Hope smiled before charging at Volca. "Here I come, Volca!" he said.

"There is still time...to prove my eye right!" Volca said igniting himself once more as he charged in with a punch.

The two collided punches as a shockwave of fire and ice pierced the air, as it came over to the space where the others were fighting against Zaheer's team.

"What the hell was that?" Gahzan asked.

"That would be a friend of ours." Nero said with a grin as she threw her shield at him.

Pi'li was able to deflect the shield with a well timed combustion bending shot.

"We need to go, Zaheer!" Pi'li called.

"Agreed. This mission has failed!" Zaheer said creating a dome of air around them.

"They're getting away!" Mako said.

"We can worry about that later, right now we have to help Korra." Mari said.

Back with Hope and Volca, the two were still locked in fists before Hope was able to break through Volca's flames and shatter his momentum.

"No! This cannot be!" Volca said.

"I told you, didn't I!? I can break through anything, but it all started with fire! Now, take this!" Hope said rapidly punching at Volca with added effects of fire, lightning, water and crystal. "I will shatter the future that you envisioned, and remake the path to peace! This is the will of the heroes way!" Hope called as he pulled a fist back. "Azure Gods…. Heroic….Battery Dynamic!" He shouted delivering punch after punch until the last one nailed Volca in his third eye as he fell over.

"Centurion...I'm...sorry." Volca thought as he fell to the ground.

"I just showed you something that your eye CAN'T see. The desire that fuels me which can shatter anything in my way, even the future." Hope said before walking away.

(end song)

"Looks like Hope did it." Jexi said. "Not that I expected him to lose to that guy."

"Looks like all three of you have that power now. The power of that second stage." Ty said. "Y'know, it may be a little cheesy for his tastes, but something about calling his second form Azure God Mode: The Heroic is kinda fitting, the same way Victory and Honorable suit you guys so perfectly. Ain't that right, David?"

"That's right. We named them after the things that drive us forward." David said.

"But still, I get Volca, but how did Zaheer and his team find their way into Zaofu so quickly?" AJ said.

"They probably knew where we were like Volca did, but Zaheer had some way of doing it. What confused me is how they got into such as secure city at night. Did they know the way in… or..?" Ty said.

"Or maybe… they had someone on the inside." Najenda said smoking her cigarette.

"A traitor then?" Al asked.

"Gotta be one of the guards. Only way I see it." Theo said.

"It couldn't be them, I didn't hear the gates open." Papelne said.

"Well, they had to have gotten in somehow." Mana said.

"It could've been one of Suyin's family members but it's too early to say." Mari said.

"No...they may be strange but they couldn't have done this. Hmm. What about her advisor? Aiwei?" Ling asked.

"I think you're right Ling. It must've been him, he probably told Zaheer and his group that Korra was here." Simon said.

"If we go to his house, he's probably gonna escape the minute we ask him questions." Hope said.

"I'm afraid that we're too late for that." A voice said as Lan Fan appeared behind Ling.

"What did you find out?" Ling asked.

"A hidden tunnel behind the bookcase but the main room was detonated with an explosive. He left and covered his tracks." Lan Fan said.

"Sneaky little bastard." Kagura said. "Anyway, what now?"

"The most likely thing to do is try and follow Aiwei while his trail is still warm. The flow of his chi can still be sensed." Ling said.

"So let's track him down." Hope said.


	7. The Stakeout

"Okay...leaving inconspicuously. Perfect." Hope said. "Wait...where's David, Ling and the SEALED Members?"

"I think they were talking about taking a different way." Leonora said.

With said group…

"Okay Ling. Start talking. Where are you taking us?" David asked.

"I heard you talking about the titans earlier. You and I share a goal. We both want payback against them." Ling said.

"Payback? Ah, that's right. Volca thrashed the cities here." Marco said.

"And not long ago, Nocturne had turned my own bodyguard against me back in that world I was before Hyrule." Ling said.

"I see. It's only natural you'd bear a grudge after that." Nagi said.

"What's that have to do with us?" David asked.

"I didn't want to say anything...but after meeting Volca and Nocturne...there was a rancid chi similar to theirs when we were in Ba Sing Se." Ling said.

"You mean there's another one here?" Yoko asked.

"I'm saying it could be one of the two you were looking for. Their names were Centurion and Grimoire right? I'm saying it could be one of them." Ling said.

"I had a feeling that was the case." David said.

"You said that this Grimoire is capable of resurrecting the dead, right?" Himeno asked. "If so, he's vital to Centurion's plan."

"The resurrection of Titanmon, and making a clean slate of the multiverse." David said.

"Isn't he going a little too strong with that? I mean, sure… A lot of humans are like he proclaims them, but…" Marco said. "Couldn't there have been a better way?"

"In fact, I'm kind of seeing David and Centurion as kind of dark reflections of each other." Himeno said.

"Hmm. I think you might be right. They do have similar ideals although Centurion's are more twisted." Yoko said.

"That's what will make our eventual confrontation all the more tragic." David said. "Ling...you can sense them right?"

"Yes. I can." Ling said. "But in return...I want you and all of your allies to keep the promise your friend made to me. After all this is over, you'll tell me all you know about Immortality."

"You might not like some of the stuff we tell you, but you got it." David said.

"Then we leave right now. We're going to Ba Sing Se." Ling said.

"Out of the frying pan and into the freezer. We might not get good reception after that jailbreak." Marco said.

"We already committed one crime, no argument if we do another." Himeno said.

"She's right. We may be wanted in there now, but we need to stay vigilant. The moment we drop our guard, is the moment they catch us." David said.

"Then we better not waste anymore time." Ling said.

Back with the others, as David and his group ventured to Ba Sing Se, our other heroes had set out to a small desert town where Aiwei was supposed to be hiding in.

"So, this is the place. The Misty Palms Oasis. Doesn't seem like all that of an Oasis to me." Hope said.

"Eh, I've seen worse towns." Ty said.

"Ditto on that." The Baneful and Vampiric Girls all said at once.

"Okay...we still need to find Aiwei." Connor said.

"I think I saw him go into that hotel nearby. But we can't just pounce him or else he'll run." Tails said.

"Indeed." Altera said.

"So...we'll spy on his room from separate hotel rooms and keep watch." Applejack said.

So they did, although the stakeout took longer than expected.

"Has he come out of his room yet?" Stoj asked.

"Nope. Looks like we'll be here for a while." Sectonia said.

"Okay, screw this. I'm going in there." Ranma said marching out.

"Ranma, wait…. Ah, god damn it!" Ty said as Ranma kicked the door down…

Only to see Aiwei was meditating, not fazed in the slightest.

"He's not even moving…" Erica said.

"He is in the Spirit World." Medusa said.

"And how exactly would you know that, Medusa? We didn't mention it." Volta said.

"Because physically he is here, but spiritually, he is somewhere else." Medusa said. "Reincarnated Eidolon, remember?"

"Oh, right." Volta said.

"We need to go after him. Revali, you think you can open a portal to the Spirit World without the other champions here?" Hope asked.

"Revali left a while ago, Hope. But...I can certainly take some of you there." Urbosa said.

"Okay. I'm going. Coming, Jude?" Hope asked.

"You know I wouldn't miss out on it." Jude said.

"We're going too!" Elize said.

"I will tag along as well." Spade said.

"I suppose I could go as well." Merlin said.

"I can only take five with me...so this should be plenty." Urbosa said sitting down. "I can't teleport you all through a portal but I can take your spirits in with me. While we go there, I will be placing a protective barrier around us. Nothing gets in, or out."

"Say hi to Milla for me, okay Jude?" Leia asked.

"I know for sure you two will be happy to see her." Hope said to Elize and Teepo.

"Of course! We haven't seen her in forever!" Teepo said.

"It will be quite interesting to meet the Lord of Spirits herself." Spade said.

"I'll be right behind you guys." Korra said getting on Aiwei's bed and meditating.

"Just in case Zaheer's cronies come for us, stand guard." Hope said sitting down.

"You got it." Sectonia said.

"Now...we depart." Urbosa said as a dome surrounded the six as lightning stormed around them before they appeared in a strange meadow. "We've arrived to the Spirit World."

"So, where's Milla? Is she here?" Hope asked.

"I only went to where Aiwei was. I don't know if Milla is even here." Urbosa said.

"Speaking of Aiwei…" Korra said as he was standing in the meadow at the far end. Zaheer appeared after that.

"Just what happened in Zaofu? I thought you said we had no problems." Zaheer said.

"I didn't expect a Titan to appear so suddenly. But I was surely not followed, all evidence against me was destroyed with my library." Aiwei said.

"Where's your physical body? There's a loose end." Zaheer explained.

"In the Misty Palms Inn, but I assure you, I wasn't…." Aiwei started.

"You're the loose end." Zaheer said grabbing Aiwei.

"Hey!" Hope said as Zaheer disappeared with Aiwei for an instant, then returned.

"It seems Aiwei was wrong, he was followed." Zaheer siad.

"What did you do to him?" Spade asked.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him. He is just going to wander in the Fog of Lost Souls...for all eternity." Zaheer said.

"Just what are you and your group planning to do with Korra?" Spade asked.

"Is now really the time for asking questions? We have him where we want him." Korra said.

"Bending doesn't work in the spirit world and neither do your abilities." Urbosa said.

"So from Spade's question… who are you guys, and what is it you want with Korra?" Hope said.

"We are a long forgotten society of like minded people...the Red Lotus." Zaheer said.

"Red Lotus…. So there isn't just a White." Merlin said.

"We were what the White Lotus was suppose to be. But when the 100 year war ended, the White Lotus made themselves the Avatar's bodyguards and servants to corrupt officials." Zaheer said.

"Oh and I suppose you trying to kidnap Korra was suppose to make things better for freedom huh?" Hope said.

"That was Unalaq's idea." Zaheer said.

"So he did play a hand in it all." Jude said.

"He was a member around the same time I joined. We had plans for the spirit portals. However him becoming a dark avatar and throwing the four of us in prison was not part of them." Zaheer said.

"So he turned on you, just so he could follow his own ideal path." Hope said.

"Yes. But...that's in the past now. With Harmonic Convergence...now is a time of change." Zaheer said. "You've all encountered corrupt officials before. Wouldn't it be better if such dangerous individuals were...did away with."

That's not what we do. We don't kill anyone." Hope said.

"How do you explain your multicolored friend killing a corrupted artificial being? Or your Devil Hunter ending their leader?" Zaheer said.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Spade said.

"Spade, easy!" Hope said. "I hate to admit it, but part of me knows what he's saying is right. We have taken some lives, but not many."

"You and the others only did it because there was no other way right?" Spade asked.

"Then there is your universal government, they are the worst of it. They constructed a prison to hold dangerous criminals while the old one had no problems and only one jailbreak. Then how about their officials reprimanding your hunter comrade for failing to stop the Elements. Then there is the construction of that Hero Coalition...a mistake that caused chaos on multiple worlds until they went too far and messed with a god." Zaheer said.

"Wow… He's really breaking everything down…" Elize said.

"You see, those problems are what causes the balance to be upset. What we are trying to advocate will restore that balance." Zaheer said.

"How can you be so sure any of what you do will work?" Hope asked.

"What you are talking about is just...chaos." Merlin said.

"Chaos is necessary if there is to be balance. You know who said that? Guru Lahima. An Airbender." Zaheer said.

"You're sick in the head." Spade said.

"If I didn't know any better… I'd say you're the exact opposite of Jude. Kind of anyway." Elize said.

"Is she right, Jude?" Hope asked.

"She is. I've heard about the Red Lotus while I was in Fennmont. They sought to create a world where humans and spirits can coexist, just as I do. However, the big difference is the means we use to do so." Jude said.

"You can look at it any way you want, Dr. Mathis. The difference is, we have already won. See you back in the physical world." Zaheer said as his spirit vanished.

"Wait, what?" Hope said as Korra returned to the Physical world. The others phased out to see Urbosa's barrier still active, but Korra was missing, and so were Asami, Mako and Bolin.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"That Lavabender and the Waterbender with no arms came. Somehow, they figured out where we were." Erica said. "The Lavabender diverted us from Mako and Bolin, and they took them hostage."

"We fought them off for as long as we could but they got away." Zoro said.

"Dammit! Do you know where they went?" Spade asked.

"Ba Sing Se. That's probably where whoever took Korra and Asami are headed." Akane said.

"Then that's where we're heading next." Al said.

"We'll need to hurry then." Zexi said. "We're off!"


	8. Long Live the Queen

A few days after leaving Zaofu, David and his group moved across the Earth Kingdom by foot before they slowly returned to Ba Sing Se.

"We've returned." Ling said.

"A very majestic sight, now that I'm looking at it from this point of view." Mana said. "Of course, it would've been better if we weren't wanted criminals."

"It couldn't be helped. We weren't just going to let those Airbenders become tools for war." Yoko said.

"What we did was what was needed." Ling said.

"So...can you still feel the same energy?" Marco asked.

"Yes. It hasn't changed since last time. Actually...it feels like its been growing." Ling said.

"Either that means whoever it is is getting closer, or stronger." David said.

"But...we never saw anything strange in the city." Himeno said.

"Then that means one thing...they're underground." Ling said.

"Underground?" David asked.

"If they're commencing their plans in secret, of course they'd take it underground." Nagi said.

"In that case...we'll just have to follow them underground." Mana said as she felt the ground before punching a hole in it, revealing a secret tunnel underneath.

"Ling was right. There's a tunnel here." Nagi said.

"Then let's go. We don't have a moment to lose." David said.

The Members of SEALED, along with David, Lan Fan and Ling moved down into the secret tunnel. As they continued down, they came towards a large door.

"This is odd...but we at least better knock." Mana said before she punched the door open. Upon its opening, they saw large lines of stone statues set up all across.

"What...what is this!?" Lan Fan said.

"From the look of things, these are probably titans that didn't wake up." Ling said.

"It looks like there's an entire army of them." Marco said.

"But why didn't they wake?" Himeno wondered.

"It's likely they were fully set up when the first wave woke. This must be why Grimoire and Shirokumi were supposedly silent all this time." Yoko said.

"And with Shirokumi dead, Grimoire is left to carry the load." David said.

"Doesn't look like the load isn't gonna be carried any more. These statues look like they were just finished recently. Still...why do I get the feeling this isn't the worst of it." Marco asked.

"It isn't." Mana said looking at something. The rest followed before seeing a large monstrous creature being supported in chains. Its skin was green as its body was dressed in skull like armor as well as having several horns.

"What in the… What is that?" Nagi asked.

"Is that...Titanmon?" David wondered.

"This creature….this is where I was feeling this rancid chi." Ling said. "How something this large could go undetected for so long is a puzzlement."

"So...we have a few rats in the nest." a voice said as Grimoire stood on top of the monster's head.

"Grimoire!" David said.

"Well, well… Long time no see, God Slayer." Grimoire said.

"We heard that he cut off your arm. How have things been since then?" Marco asked.

"It's not that hard for me to get a new one...thanks to those Nephilim souls and one of their arms. You know...As much as I wanna fight, I've been given orders to avoid combat...but not these guys." Grimoire said snapping his fingers as rising from the ground were the corpses of earth kingdom citizens and dai li agents.

"You think your little undead puppet show is gonna work on me this time?" David asked.

"I don't expect it too. I just need to buy time." Grimoire smirked.

"Buy time...I get it. Your master hasn't fully awoken yet, has he?" Ling asked.

"True...he hasn't. But it won't be long now." Grimoire said.

"Well, I think it's about time you got a taste of you own medicine." Yoko said as she snapped her fingers as rising from the ground are corpses of Ghirahim, Zant, Artorious and Yomi.

"What the? Wait...you can copy my abilities?!" Grimoire said in shock.

"Surprised? I would've been." Yoko said. "This isn't even my original ability. It once belonged to our comrade Zenji."

"This still changes nothing. Titanmon will be revived, and there's nothing you or the Olympos XII can do to stop us!" Grimoire said. "Get them!" He ordered to the Dai Li and Earth Kingdom Citizens as they charged.

"Lan Fan, if you'd be so kind…" Ling said.

"Of course, master." she said moving past them and ran at Grimoire before tossing something at him.

"What the?" He said before a flash went off. "A flash grenade? Son of a...I can't see."

"I hope you're ready, Grimoire. You're not getting away from me this time!" David said.

"Crap crap crap." Grimoire said before David went and sliced off Grimoire's head from his body.

"Oh, he's gonna feel that one in the morning…" Marco cringed.

"And just for good measure." David said as he dealt a rapid barrage of slices before he finishes with an energy blast.

"Yes...but...why haven't the corpses vanished?" Marco asked.

"You son of a bitch!" Grimoire's voice shouted as they saw his head. "How dare you...you know how hard I worked on that body!"

"What the? How are you still alive?!" David said.

"Please, this isn't my first decapitation. My head can actually live up to 3 hours without a body." Grimoire said. "And how are you all alive? I thought for sure Volca would have incinerated all of you."

"Let's just say a good friend of ours did us a favor." David said.

"Damn it." Grimoire growled before they felt the ground began to shake.

"What the? What's going on?" Mana asked.

"Could it be?" Grimoire wondered as he looked up at Titanmon as the body began to shake. "Yes! I may have lost my body...but it was all worth it….he has returned!"

The large monstrous beast then moved its arm as it ripped a chain from the wall before doing the same with the other.

"Run?" Nagi asked David.

"Yep. That's pretty much all we can do." David said. "Damn it… Even after all of this, we still couldn't stop it…"

Up above in the Earth Queen's Throne room, Titanmon's movement caused shaking in the palace.

"What is with all this shaking?!" The queen asked.

"Apologies, your majesty! There doesn't seem to be any problems…" the advisor said before suddenly the Red Lotus barged into the throne room.

"You! I thought you said you'd leave those two criminals with me and be done with it!" The queen said.

"Recent changes have occured. Besides, you can no longer produce the Avatar to us." Zaheer said.

"And how would you know that?" The queen asked.

"Call it a hunch." Zaheer said as he and his group fought off the incoming Dai Li agents as well as the guards before he went at the queen.

"You wouldn't dare harm a queen." She said.

"Maybe you don't know but...I don't believe in queens." Zaheer said as he started airbending the air right from her lungs. This caused the queen to immediately die of suffocation.

It wasn't long after that David and his group returned to the surface where they ended up in front of the Earth Queen's palace.

"That was not supposed to happen." Mana said.

David's comm then rung.

"Dave, are you guys alright? What's going on?" Ty asked.

"Guys, I'm sorry. We split off to fight Grimoire, but...we didn't make it in time." David said.

"Yeah, we kinda figured. You take a listen over the speakers of the city yet?"

"Speakers?" David asked.

"I think he means that." Ling said pointing to some speakers.

"Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se, just moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down by the hands of revolutionaries including myself. My name is not important. I'm not here to take over. You've had enough of leaders. You will find your own path. You are all free. I now return Ba Sing Se to the hands of the people." Zaheer said.

At that Moment, Ghazan lavabent right into the outer walls around Ba Sing Se, forcing them to break apart due to the heat and pressure. With all the walls being broke open, the people of the different rings began rioting and looting across all of the city.

"My god…" Lan Fan said before the ground shook.

"It's about to get worse…!" Marco said as Titanmon burst out from underneath the palace and rose just beyond the walls as he roared as the people of the city cheered.

"This city's in complete chaos." Nagi said.

"David, I realize you still want to finish business but we can't stay here." Mana said.

"She's right. Given the increasing riots, it's not gonna be long before the palace is taken." Ling said.

"Very well. Let us retreat." David said.

"On foot won't do us good. We need an airship." Yoko said.

"And ours is parked...right back in Zaofu." David said.

"Wait...look!" Marco said pointing to a large lot of airships. They started running towards them before being joined by Mako and Bolin as they entered the only one remaining where people were looting the inside.

"I would ask what you guys are doing here, but I'm guessing It's got something to do with that huge monster?" Bolin asked.

"Nevermind that now." David said. "Okay looters! Move out!" He said as it had little effect.

"Let me try. Hey! They just found the Earth Queen's gold! Third floor of the palace, second door to the right." Ling said as the looters ran out.

"Nice work, Ling. I should've given more effort into mine." David said.

"Unless getting crushed by a recently awakened monster is on our list of things to do today, we should get out of here." Himeno said.

"Is anyone capable of flying this thing?" Bolin said. "Cause I'm not so sure myself."

"You cannot be serious." David said.

"I'll do it." Nagi said.

"Nagi? You sure?" Marco asked.

"Affirmative." Nagi said.

"If there are no objections, let's go and quick. We don't have much time." David said.

"Hang on!" Nagi said as she started up the airship as it took up albeit sloping down.

"Pull it up!" Mana said.

"But there's nothing to...wait, here it is." Nagi said doing so. "Hey, I'm not used to aircraft like this."

"In any case, we have to get our family, then were meeting up with the others. Zaheer wants us to relay a Message via us to Korra, that's why we got out before Titanmon broke free." Mako said.

"Message?" Ling asked.

"He said for Korra to turn herself over...if she wants to see the Air Nation prosper." Mako said. "But that wasn't all. He also said...Centurion is waiting in the mountains."

"He is?" David asked.

"Well, with Titanmon resurrected, there's no need for him to hide out anymore." Ling said.

"This is it, David. You ready?" Himeno asked.

"I am. It looks like the time has finally come." David said.

"We best hurry out of here then. From what Grimoire said...Titanmon was only the beginning." Ling said as they saw smaller movement in the cavern below as the stone statues were slowly beginning to move.


	9. Into the Void

It was days later after the fall of Ba Sing Se that our heroes reunited in a small oasis town in the desert, and after hearing Zaheer's ultimatum, Korra had to move quickly along with the others to the mountains.

"Alright, so we know that the Red Lotus has the Airbenders, and that he wants Korra so that he can let them go. But we have other problems." Ty said. "Titanmon is lumbering his way over to Centurion's exact spot, and he's gotta have that whole army David's team saw underground with him."

"The worst part is, without Merukimon, we can't make the Sealing Formation to lock em back up." AJ said. "And we still don't have a clue where the hell he is."

"Actually...that isn't true." Urbosa said entering with Daruk and Mipha by her side. "He's in the spirit world."

"Yes...we learned about him recently after what has been happening." Mipha said.

"Then why hasn't anyone talked to him yet?" Hope asked.

"There has been someone talking to him. And that person's been Milla." Daruk said.

"Jude, I think we owe your friend another one." Connor said.

"Indeed, so we will be able have all of the Olympos XII assembled then." Spade said.

"Yes...it shouldn't be much longer before they all are assembled here on this world." Gaia said possessing Natalie's body.

"Corona...if the time comes when we have to fight, we may have to become Gracenovamon." Tsuki said.

"Keep the spoilers to yourselves. We don't want more heartbreak when Ace gets back." Tsumugi said.

"She's right. He already has to face the fact that not only are you two leaving, but we couldn't stop Titanmon's resurrection." David said.

"And that will be on you." Corona said.

"You think I wanted that to happen?" David asked.

"Hey!" Hope said. "That's enough! What happened at Ba Sing Se happened. But there's still time to stop Titanmon and his army, and Centurion. Please… don't argue amongst gods and men."

"Very well." Tsuki said.

"Thanks, Hope. I'm not sure how I would've handled that if you hadn't stepped in." David said.

"No problem, buddy. The last thing I want is angry gods ending our lives." Hope said. "Though I can say that's happened to us before."

"Hope… you really are something." Korra said. "But the only way this can lead to a good ending is if I honor Zaheer's Ultimatum."

"Korra, you know I didn't want this. None of us did." Hope said. "But if this is the only way that leads to stopping the titans… I gotta trust you."

"No matter what happens to me during this final stretch…. If I get injured or something…" Korra said.

"I know. You're always gonna be a member of our team. Good luck, Korra." Hope said as Korra left to prepare as Nu floated to his side. "Is it still hard to understand all this, Nu?"

"Nu only awakened to emotion when Pandora helped. I still don't understand much, but...I seem to grasp the emotion of one thing… the bond between teammates." Nu said.

"It's more than that, Nu. Jexi, myself and David… even Ace…. we don't see our members as teams. We're family." Hope said. "And family… well that's something a lot of us put a lot of emotion into."

"Nu… understands a little…" Nu said. "But enough to see more than just love for Ragna."

"You'll get better at it." Hope smiled.

As the airships headed to the Air Temple Mountains, the groups prepared.

Connor loaded up his weaponry as he put on his coat and hat, as team revival prepared as well.

Ty brushed his scar as he pulled his gloves alongside his team, checking their weapons.

Spade looked up to the sky along with Simon, hoping their brother would return soon to help as they readied their swords along with the rest of Spirit Force readying their gear and magic.

Zexi was getting some practice in on a dummy as the others got ready.

Spectra looked down at the Black Stone as Volt looked out to the distance with Hoopa.

Hope looked at himself in the mirror and nodded as Lunala stood beside him. Whilst behind him. Luna was looking at a picture of her family as Croagunk was ready to fight. As for Theo, he looked at his Keyblade before raising it to the sky.

David drew his sword before making some quick slashes and held the blade above his hand like a samurai sword.

Jexi in the meanwhile sat down and meditated in a small spot as he steeled himself.

Meanwhile, Titanmon was lumbering through the mountainside, crushing anything in his way. Behind him was an army of revived titans, grunts and those having their powers from gods themselves, all marching up the mountains in unison.

Gaia continued to look out while having Natalie's body. "Seems we don't have much longer now." Gaia said. "Hopefully with what I accomplish...I can make up for my deeds against the worlds."

It wasn't long before the heroes arrived at the Air Temple mountains. Korra went to Lahima's peak secretly backed by Chief Tonraq, Mipha, Urbosa, and Chief Beifong as well as Suyin and a squad of her Metalbenders. Meanwhile, Mako, Bolin and Asami went to the Northern Air Temple to recover the Airbenders.

"So where does that leave us? Where should David meet Centurion, and where do we help set up the Olympos XII Sealing Formation?" AJ asked.

"You can't help with the formation." Gaia said. "It shouldn't be too long before the remaining ones arrive on this world. But until then, the titans need to be held back."

"That's right, if Titanmon, Centurion or anyone of his army gets to you before the other XII arrive, it's game over." Ty said. "We'll hold off as much as we can."

"Yes… As such, I will remain on this ship. Most will fight Titanmon and the Titans. Ishihara alone will go for Centurion." Gaia said.

"Ball's in your court. You ready?" Zelos asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." David said.

"They are close." Medusa said. "Ready yourselves, everyone."

"They aren't the only ones." AJ said seeing a figure standing on a mountain peak up ahead. It was Centurion, standing there and looking out.

"Go get em...Titan Slayer." Ty said tossing Masakado to David.

"Thanks, Ty. And...if somehow, I don't make it out alive…" David started.

"You'll make it, you've come out of worse scrapes before." Spade said.

"You just let us worry about that." Sectonia said.

"Thank you, everyone." David said with a smile and a nod. "Heading out!"

David then ran to Centurion's location as the others prepared for Titanmon's arrival.

Meanwhile, Korra had arrived at Lahima's peak where Zaheer and P'Li awaited.

"I'm here, and Mako arrived at the temple. Tell Ghazan to let the airbenders go!" Korra called.

"Not until you turn yourself over, this isn't a negotiation." Zaheer said.

"Fine." Korra said as she dropped her radio and was cuffed.

"Don't bother Metalbending out of these. They're platinum." P'Li said.

As Korra began to walk to the airship with the two, Mako suddenly radioed over.

"Korra! It's a trick, the airbenders aren't here! Don't turn yourself over!" Mako warned as Korra heard.

"We had a deal!" Korra said angrily before she fought back even while cuffed. Suyin and her squad quickly ascended to aid Korra as their battle began.

Far off at another peak. David walked up and finally confronted Centurion.

"So it's only you. I was expecting more of you." Centurion said.

"The others are too busy dealing with Titanmon down below. I would've stopped his resurrection if I could." David said looking to Masakado.

"No you wouldn't have. Titanmon is not a god like I am." Centurion said. "He is a true titan who needs no powers of gods."

"And that's exactly why you need to think about this. Do you have any idea what kind of destruction a monster like that would cause?" David asked. "Forget all of the mortals, there won't be anything left of the multiverse to live in."

"This is the only way for there to be balance within the universes." Centurion said. "I will not allow humanity to cause destruction. No more."

"Well, it's true that the majority of mortals are exactly as you say…" David said as he got into stance. "But some of us don't intend to live that way. If we were fine with the way you were doing things, we wouldn't be here."

"I know...so that is why...I have to end all of you here and now." Centurion said as thunder struck his arm as it became clad in armor with claws sticking out. "Thunder Arts! Raijin!"

(Cue: Akuma vs Ryu- Street Fighter IV)

"So, that's how we're starting out." David said as he unleashed his Ice Reaper Claw.

Centurion then rushed at David as the two clashed claw against claw.

"I gotta say...you move pretty fast." David said.

"I am he who embodies lightning...there is no reason for me to act slow." Centurion said.

"Well put." David said. "Course this is making it hard for me to land a hit." he thought.

"Raiko!" Centurion shouted as lightning surged from his claw weapon.

"Zone Speed." David said as time starts to slow down, letting him deal some hits before time goes back to normal.

"Argh!" Centurion said suffering the blows. "So...you have a power that slows time. Interesting...but it will not be that effective. Sun Arts! Apollo!" he shouted as a sword of fire appeared in his free arm.

"What's the story there? You killed your comrade so that you can have his power for yourself?" David asked. "Still, a well played-out theme. I happen to have a soft spot for the classics."

"You may not know, but titans are able to absorb one another in order to become stronger. This power of the sun is a gift from Phos. He tried to exact petty revenge against the weak Nephilim. I'm someone who cares not to vengeance. All I care for is balance." Centurion said.

"I'm with you on that, and I understand that you meant well, but your methods are just too extreme." David said. "It's a shame. In another life, you could've been a hero."

"Except when this is over...I will be considered a hero." Centurion said holding his sword tight before sensing something. "What is this? The Olympos XII? Drawing closer to this world. Seems your comrades were able to find them after all. I greatly underestimated you. When all of this is over...I see to it Grimoire resurrects you as my second in command."

"Yeah… I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass on that." David said.

"Then you've just made this more painful then it has to be." Centurion said as he rushed at David with his sword out far.

David retracts his claw and jumps up as he draws Masakado. "Everyone! Lend me your strength!" he said as orbs of light begun to circulate inside Masakado as it glowed before the two clashed. "Your ambitions are too dangerous. My apologies, but I cannot allow you to live!" he said as he blocks Centurion's attack before he stabs Centurion in the chest. He then proceeded to swing his sword upward.

"Is this...where it ends?" Centurion thought as he fell backwards as he descended down to the misty depths below the mountains.

(music end)

"Centurion has been defeated. It's over… No, not yet. There's still one more thing that needs to be done." David said.

Meanwhile with Korra, she was unfortunately captured and brought to a cave system where the Airbenders were.

"You… you killed my father!" Korra said as she blasted fire out of her mouth.

"I feel your pain. For I too have lost someone this day." Zaheer said. "But your pain will soon be over. Bring the poison."

Two red lotus members came with a bowl full of a silver liquid. Korra became worried. For this wasn't just any poison.

It was a bowl filled with Mercury, a poisonous liquid metal that is deadly to the touch. Korra looked on in fear as the poison was being bended out of the bowl.


	10. Final War of Titans!

David has just gotten to the cliff where he radioed Ace on what happened since he was gone. "At least I filled him in. Poor guy. He's hit the hardest out of all of us and he's not even in the front lines." He said as he held Masakado. "It wasn't just me that slew Centurion. I could feel it. That was everyone's power. All that's left is to slay Titamon. But...he's an absolute monster. I can't beat him on my own." He said as he saw many white orbs from portals that the Olympos XII made overhead go into Masakado. "Maybe… Maybe I won't have to!" He said as he rushed to the battlefield. "If titans are supposed to be the next generation of divine beings, does that mean Masakado will work on Titamon too? Well, I guess there always was a way to find out."

David then ran to the battlefield as the Hero Alliance was already hard at work. Hope was battling a few grunts before taking them down.

"David! Great to see you! Is Centurion smoked?" Hope asked.

"You know it!" David said.

"Great." Hope said. "You couldn't arrive any more sooner. These mountains are becoming like Sokovia in Age of Ultron."

"Saw that movie too?" Spade asked before using Cataclysm on a few more grunts.

"So David, it's great you got rid of Centurion, but Titanmon and his forces aren't letting up. The Olympos are gathering, but they aren't all here yet. If the Titans get their hands on any of them before they're all here, we lose." Hope said.

"And we still have the big one to worry about." Jexi said pointing to Titamon in the distance.

"What about Korra?" Hope asked.

"Don't worry. The Champions are handling her rescue as we speak. For now, we need to hold the titans back so all of the Olympos XII can gather." Jexi said.

"While we're at it, check this out." David said as he took out Masakado, which had orbs of light gathering into it. "This happened as I slew Centurion. I felt as though people have been lending me their strength, and it accumulated into Masakado. And it's not just in this world now, I'm gathering energy from everyone in the multiverse."

"In that case...it might be enough to keep him back." Spectra said.

"We still need to buy time for that sword to power up. But considering how not too far the giant is, we don't have much of a chance." Connor said.

As Titanmon was getting closer, it then ran into some sort of invisible barrier.

"What the?" Ty asked.

"This is a gift...from the spirits." A voice said as they saw Milla stand behind them.

"Milla!" Hope said. "Man are you a sight for sore eyes. Is Merukimon on his way?"

"He's already joined with the Olympos XII." Milla said. "Now that barrier should hold for...wait...what's it doing?"

Titamon then reached behind its back as it pulled out a gigantic sword.

"That is one big sword!" Ty said as Titamon swung it and cleaved the barrier in two.

"And a powerful one." AJ said.

"The Zanjintou also known as the Beheading God Sword." Junomon said.

"Lemme guess… he wants to use that on you guys?" Connor asked.

"Uh huh." David said.

"We gotta hold back Titamon and his forces. Even if he's got that giant sword." Hope said. "I just hope Korra is okay…"

(Cue- Main Theme (Instrumental)- Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2)

"Continue to fight back! All of you!" Zexi shouted as the members of the alliance continued to give it their all.

The battle continued as the Hero Alliance battled the titans. Hope dispatched a few grunts before seeing Zaheer fly out of a hole in the caves, with Korra in the Avatar state and wrapped in chains right behind him.

"We're too late, Zaheer already poisoned Korra!" Erica said.

"The avatar state will keep her alive, for right now, we just have to keep fighting!" Ty said.

"He's right Hope. You can't focus on that right now. We still need to wait for the last three Olympos XII members." Jexi said.

"We're running out of steam fast. The titans are gonna overpower the rest of us if we don't get some sort of...sign." Theo said looking up to the sky. "Wait...is that?"

"Haaaaa!" A familiar voice roared out as he pierced through a large of group of grunts before landing in front of the others as he took off his helmet. "Need a hand?"

"Ace! Man, have you got the best timing ever!" Hope said before looking at Ace's attire and Keyblade armor and Summoner's Oath. "You gotta be kidding me… THAT's what Mari gave you?"

"I'll explain later, right now it looks like you could use our help." Ace said.

"Our? Wait.. you didn't come all by yourself?" Ty asked.

"Nope." Ace said as Atro, Magress, Cu Chulainn, Lance, and Siegfried appeared behind him. "Ran into the rest of the Heroic Spirits and Six Heroes in the Badlands."

"You've been really busy." Hope said.

"It's a shame we couldn't find Archer, though…"

"If it's all the same...I think we can handle this without any extra help." Jexi said. "In fact...we have just enough to turn the tide."

"Ace, I need you on the front lines and keep those titans off the Olympos." Hope said. "Everyone else… time to work for a living."

"Got it. Let's do this!" Ace said. "Carnage Form: Urias!" He called out as he donned light white armor and a cape as he held Urias in his right hand.

The battle raged on as the mountains became a warzone, keeping the arrival of the Olympos XII away from the titans.

Theo battled his way through multiple grunts as he switched between his keyblades multiple forms. But then as he tried to hack a regular titan, several hands rose from the ground and held him down. "What?"

"Hehehe. Didn't you know? Thousands of souls died here." A voice said as Grimoire appeared.

"You? The death god?" Theo asked.

"You all cost me a good body and I had to resort to one of one of those weak corpses. I will see to it that all of you die an agonizing death." He said with a twisted expression.

"You seriously don't know when to give up….." Theo said before he was stabbed in the leg.

"I just got an amazing idea. I'll behead you and claim your body as mine. Sounds like a good idea to me." Grimoire said.

"Well it isn't to me! Somebody help me here…!" Theo said.

"Just shut…Huh?" Grimoire said feeling a tap on his shoulder before he turned around as Spade punched him out.

"That's for the Nephilim, you disgrace." He said.

"Thanks, man." Theo said. "That guy seriously needed to quit while he was ahead."

"Yeah, that was partially my fault. Didn't take enough measures in hacking him to pieces." David said.

"Allow me to finish the job." Spade said before more regular titans were conniving where they were.

"No...we can't waste time trying to kill single titans. They still outnumber us." Theo said.

Larger grunts then came onto the scene. But before they could do anything, a large ray of light blasted through them.

"Pardon the intrusion." A voice said as they all saw the Heaven's Gate with Illuma standing on it. "But I figured you might need help."

"Illuma?!" Hope asked. "But… I thought you said you and the Freedom Seekers were done helping us out!"

"I said we were done with the alliance...not helping you. And it's only me. Well...almost." Illuma said. "The god of the forge has been delivered to the Olympos."

"We're almost there…" Hope said. "Everybody regroup back at the gathering spot!"

But before they could, a giant wall was erected around the alliance members by Titamon as it roared.

"He just cut us off from the Olympos!" Connor said.

"Noooo!" Ace yelled as he tried to break down the wall.

"Ace, it's no use! We can't get to Corona, Tsuki and the other XII, not like this." Hope said.

"We need a miracle." Spade said.

"Jupitermon, everyone! Look out!" Hope said.

"Corona...Tsuki…" Ace muttered as his digivice glowed bright.

"There is no other choice… Apollomon, Dianamon… do it." Jupitermon siad.

"Alright…" Tsuki said.

"Apollomon.../Dianamon… DNA digivolve to...!" The Sun and Moon digimon said before standing in there place was a white armored humanoid and red platings along with his hair floating behind him and the galaxy underneath its cape. "Grace Novamon!"

"Did...anyone know they could do that?" Connor said.

"The Olympos XII probably did." Mari said.

"You two...now is not the time for that." Jupitermon said unfusing them.

"But…" they said.

"He is right. We are about to begin." Marsmon said as Ceresmon and Venusmon were the last to arrive.

"But you said…" Corona said.

"Circumstances have changed." Jupitermon said as the XII gathered in a circle.

"It's finally time." Gaia said. "Natalie...this is my farewell." She said as her spirit separated from Natalie's body as it fell over.

"Ace… this is goodbye." Corona said.

"Take this as a reminder." Tsuki said as she and Corona waved their hands towards Ace as a tattoo of the sun with a crescent moon around it appeared on his left cheek.

Hope put a hand on Ace's shoulder. "You know this was going to end only one way man. I know your'e gonna miss em, but… they're gonna be there."

Titamon roared as it raised its sword.

"David!" Jexi shouted. "Springboard!"

David's sword glowed at that. "Alright, it's ready!" He said as he rushed toward Jexi.

"Ultimate Color….Catapult!" he shouted tossing David at Titamon. Both Masakado and the Zanjintou collided as neither gave an inch.

As the Olympos XII rose, appearing in the center was Gaia herself having become actual sized again. "These gifts I thought could help change the worlds...they ended up being nothing but burdens." she said. "Now it's time...to fix my deed." she said waving her hand as a powerful wave spread across the world. As the normal titans were about to attack members of the alliance, they were astonished to see their powers had now vanished.

"What? They aren't turning to stone?" Ty wondered.

"Gaia….so this is what you meant." David said as he saw Titamon growing weaker. "What the? What's going on?"

"Titamon was a corpse being sustained by Grimoire's power, but...Grimoire no longer has his power. He is losing his power as well." Gaia said. "Now is the time. You must finish this."

"Right!" David said as he arched up. "HAAAAA! TYAAA!" He roared as he swung down from Titamon's head, cleaving him in half. The lumbering giant falling to the ground as its body turned to dust leaving only the giant sword, now wedged into the earth as the only reminder of his existence.

(end song)

"YES!" Hope said.

Masakado's glow simmered as David looked to the sky. "Thank you...everyone."

"Uh, guys? What's happening to Gaia and the Olympos XII?" AJ asked as they were all slowly fading away.

"Our task...has been completed. The titans have been vanquished. Now...we leave this realm for slumber for 1000 years." Jupitermon said.

"As for me...this was the last time of me existing in this realm. Afraid I'll cease to exist." Gaia said.

"Corona...Tsuki…" Ace said as they took each of his hands as he teared up.

"Farewell, Ace Neptune… and thank you for looking after my sister until this day." Corona said.

"I'll never forget our time together. You helped me to become restored. I loved… being a member of Spirit Force." Tsuki said.

With that, the Olympos XII shot up into the sky and disappeared, as Gaia faded away into tiny balls of spirit balls, flower petals, and leaves.

"Sigh… it's finally over…" AJ said as David landed. Ace then marched over to him. "Hey, Ace, what're you…!"

Ace then slugged him across the face as he grabbed him by his shirt. "Owowowow! H-hey! What do you think you're doing?! It's over, we won!"

"It's all your fault… If you were able to stop Titamon's resurrection then Corona and Tsuki would still be here and none of this would ever happen!" Ace said as he looked at David as he cried before collapsing to the ground.

"Don't blame him." AJ said seriously. "It's not his fault...it's mine. If I didn't play right into Amadeus's power hungry hands and leave the Titans unguarded… it wouldn't have come to this. So if you wanna blame someone, blame me! But don't hit David!"

"*sniff* I can't do it...I can't just blame it on someone else! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Ace said as he cried.

Hope then sighed. "Ace… please don't hate me for this…" he said before punching Ace in the face so hard he crashed right into the mountainside.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill him?!" Roy demanded.

"Whoops… I guess I hit him too hard…." Hope said rubbing his head. "That was supposed to snap him out of it."

"Hope's right. Ace knew it was going to happen one way or another. He had no excuse for punching me like that." David said.

"You're right, it was my fault…" Ace muttered as he climbed out. "I shouldn't have blamed you or anyone else for this, it was inevitable." He said.

"Still seems to me like you still have some steam to let off. Luckily, we know just where to do that." Sectonia said.

"Zaheer or the EX Grand Prix?" Ace asked with a small grin.

"Zaheer….damn it we were so busy wrapping up we forgot about Korra." Jexi said.

"Yeah, it's time we teach that asshole not to mess with the Hero Alliance." Ace said.

"Actually, there's no need to worry about that." David said smiling.

David was right, as Zaheer was defeated at the hands of Korra and the airbenders working together. Suyin was just in the middle of extracting the Mercury from Korra's body.

But though the battles were over, it was a seldom victory. Korra was paralyzed in her legs and unable to walk, and she was traumatized both physically and mentally.

"Korra…" Hope said sadly.

"There was nothing you could do. We should at least be lucky she's alive." Chopper said.

"At this pace, it's better to just leave her here to recover. She can't come with me… not that I can risk putting herself in danger." Hope said wiping his eye. "I'm… gonna go get some air."

Hope walked outside onto Air temple island as he sat down.

"Damn…. I can't believe I let Aang down. Not only am I a man down, but I didn't go on my promise…" Hope said as Ace walked up and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Ace said as he wrapped an arm around Hope and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, I really needed that. I guess we both lost some friends today. In my case, mine is too injured to continue traveling with me." Hope said. "You know, you have it lucky that all of the Six heroes joined you. But the question for me is… who the hell is gonna fill Korra's spot. I'm a man down."

"Are you still going on about replacements?" Jexi asked standing behind him.

"Gah!" Hope said. "Don't do that! You scared the heck outta me!"

"Trying to replace someone is the same as admitting they meant nothing to you." Jexi said.

"Korra meant a lot to me, Jexi. I'm not saying she's nothing to me. I just feel someway that I let the avatar generations down." Hope said.

"With Korra unable to continue, her departure has left a big hole in the group. What he means is that he needs someone to help fill that hole." David said.

"Yeah, I know… but where the heck am I gonna find a filling big enough?" Hope asked.

"Hope...you still don't learn." Jexi said. "Didn't learn it when in my group...you aren't getting it now. Teammates...are just knick knacks you can replace too easily."

"I know….Korra is still my teammate. Always will be. I can't treat everyone I know like broken toys. But I know one thing…. She's still gonna be a part of my team, no matter what. Because she's not just a teammate. She's family. That's the way everyone we know looks at each other when were together." Hope said. "I'm sorry, Jexi. I didn't mean what I said. This is just my first tough loss."

"I can understand that. Korra's a big part of your group. It's hard to imagine it without her." David said.

"That's why, at the EX Grand Prix, my teams not just gonna race for our sakes… but for hers as well." Hope said. "Ace… I need a favor from Mari."

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Tell her to start building. I'm gonna need a few Extreme Gears." Hope said.

"She's actually way ahead of you on that, she made Extreme Gears for everyone besides your group David, because Miu was making them right?" Ace said.

"That's right. She even said that my new Air Bike is almost finished. Just a few more tweaks here and there, and it'll be good to go." David said.

"Well...seems all is well and good here. Guess this is where we should say so long." Connor said.

"Yeah. And thanks Connor. For everything you and the others did." Hope said.

"Take care of yourselves out there." Spade said as he clasped hands with Connor.

"Yeah...we better get going too." Ty said.

"Same here. But it's been a lot of fun." Theo said.

"Dark Meta Knight, Symmone… I guess we're back to being enemies, huh?" Hope asked.

"Not enemies but not friends either." Dark Meta Knight said.

"So rivals then?" Al asked.

"Don't question it." He said as he and Symmone vanished without a trace.

"Well...guess that's my cue to leave too." Zexi said. "Later."

"Our time to leave as well." Spectra said.

"It's back to wandering the worlds." Volt said.

"Volt! Spectra! Here." Ace said as he tossed two pendants to them.

"What are these supposed to be?" Volt asked.

"They're pendants, a sign of friendship. I made ones for the others as well." Ace said.

"We didn't really need these...but thank you all the same." Volt said.

"Well...back to being on the lamb for us." AJ said.

"AJ, here." Ace said as he tossed a pendant to him as well. "Take care of yourself alright."

"AJ, I will miss you so much." Altera said as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"Uh…. if it's all the same to you, I would've asked you to ride with us, but…" AJ said blushing. "Well it would be pretty bad if police found you riding with a bunch of wanted criminals."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Altera said as she smiled at AJ.

"Well...with that...it seems I'm the last one to leave this alliance." Ling said.

"Ling...you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Sunset asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll be staying on this world a bit longer. Who knows...maybe I'll find a secret to immortality here." Ling said.

"Could you look out for Korra as well for Hope here?" Ace asked as he wrapped an arm around Hope.

"One thing you people will know about men from Xing, we always keep our word." Ling said.

Luna then looked around. "Well… this is awkward. You dudes are going places, but… II got nothin."

"You are always welcome to stay with us." Azura said.

"Wow, seriously? I'm just a girl from the Michigan sticks with a Croagunk, you dudes really still want me around?" Luna asked.

"You really think powers mattered here in the first place?" Sunset asked. "I mean...you helped fight back one of the most fierce and evil oni to exist. Anyone who could do that isn't nothing."

"So, how bout it Luna? You in?" Hope asked.

"Well, I was a little bummed at first. After the Coalition died, I thought I lost my only chance to be a hero. But now seeing you guys be heroes, I'm totally inspired! This is WAY better than just hanging around and feeling romance for the wrong guy! I am SO in!" Luna said as Croagunk nodded.

"Then let's not beat around the bush." Jexi said. "For all we know, a new adventure is waiting for us just around the corner."

And so, with all that was said, the hero alliance once again dissolves as quickly as it had formed. With the threat of the titans over and done with, peace once again slowly returns to the worlds. But where will these brave heroes go next? Well...only time will tell.

The End.


End file.
